Dégénérescence
by Kalisca
Summary: FINIE Suite de Paradoxe. Après 2 ans, nous avons enfin emménagé ensemble. Mais qui est ce petit garçon, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressemble tant à... ?
1. Déménagement

Bonjour ! Eh oui ! Voici la suite de Paradoxe, la première fic que j'ai publiée sur ce site, voilà exactement 2 ans jour pour jour. XP Je trouve ça drôle, parce que deux ans ont aussi passé dans la fic. En plus, c'est la fête à Cloud, le 19 août ( par contre, si je me fiais sur le site officiel de AC, ce serait le 11, mais je m'accorde sur le site officiel de FFVII XD ). Il aurait quel âge là ? Si AD est sorti au mois de septembre 2005 et qu'il avait 23 ans, ça veut dire qu'il aurait ... 26 ans. Eh bah, il s'en vient vieux. XD

Au début, je voulais simplement faire un OS pour montrer l'évolution des personnages, mais ça a donné… ça. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, j'aime autant vous le dire. Il n'y aura donc pas d'attaque surprise de Sephiroth ou de n'importe qui d'autre… pour l'instant. XD

Enfin, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. XP

**--(X)--**

_Vivre, c'est changer du temps en expérience.  
- Caleb Gattegno_

**Chapitre 1  
****Déménagement  
**_**POV Marianna**_

Des oiseaux chantent au loin, égaillant doucement ce matin de juin. Le soleil filtre la pièce presque entièrement nue, à l'exception d'un simple matelas posé à même le sol.

Je me réveille tranquillement, le soleil faisant son œuvre sur mon visage. Une main chaude caresse mon flanc tandis que des cheveux me chatouillent le cou. Je sens un souffle régulier sur ma peau, léger et chaud.

Cloud remue un peu contre moi, la tête posée sur mon épaule. Je passe une main dans ses doux cheveux. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, les plissant à cause de la lumière dirigée droit sur moi, et m'aperçois que les draps ont glissé de sur mon beau blond, le dénudant presque entièrement. Il est couché sur le flanc, son bras autour de ma taille. Je vois sa cuisse disparaitre sous les draps et sens sa jambe entre les miennes.

Sa peau légèrement dorée est éclairée par les rayons du soleil ainsi que ses cheveux blonds, le rendant presque irréel. Son corps est serré contre le mien, chaud de sommeil. Sa tête est proche de la mienne, je peux voir le bas de son visage, ses lèvres pleines et son menton pointu, orgueilleux.

Je tourne la tête pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front, effleurant simplement la peau de mes lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler ses traits réguliers, fins, mais si masculins en même temps. Ils sont sereins dans son sommeil, aucun pli soucieux ne creuse son front, expression qu'il prend parfois en regardant au loin en croyant que je ne le vois pas. Ça m'attriste toujours de voir qu'il repense à son passé, même si c'est de plus en plus rare, mais il se retourne ensuite et me sourit doucement quand il remarque que je l'observe.

Je suis heureuse avec lui. Sincèrement. Et je crois qu'il l'est aussi avec moi. Sans vouloir être cliché, c'est l'homme parfait. Il est tendre, gentil, beau comme un dieu, très galant, attentionné et, sous son apparence extérieure parfois froide, il a un bon sens de l'humour. Un excellent, je dirais même. Ce n'est pas toujours évident, mais il a quelques fois des phrases emplies de sous-entendus et il sait répondre à mes blagues vaseuses. Je peux vous dire qu'il a autant d'imagination que moi.

Ce que j'aime tout particulièrement aussi, ce sont ses gestes d'attention à mon égard. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur. Par exemple, quand on écoute la télévision ensemble, il a tendance à passer son bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui ou me caresser doucement les cheveux. Quand nous allons à un restaurant ou au cinéma, il met sa main sur ma cuisse en une légère pression. C'est un geste tout simple, mais qui en dit long.

J'ai appris depuis longtemps que Cloud est une personne kinesthésique, il est très tactile et ne supporte pas de ne pas me toucher. Je ne m'en plains pas d'ailleurs. Il a depuis longtemps trouvé mes points sensibles et… enfin, vous comprenez que le sexe est absolument merveilleux.

Je tends mon bras valide pour remonter les draps sur lui, je ne veux pas qu'il ait froid. Il va bientôt falloir que je le réveille, Barret va arriver dans une heure environ. Je n'ai toutefois pas besoin de le faire puisque, quelques minutes plus tard, il rejette les couvertures de sur nous et se pelotonne contre moi, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

- J'ai chaud, marmonne-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en entendant sa voix ensommeillée.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu te colles contre moi ? Demandais-je.

- Mm mm… Tu ne me déranges pas, contrairement à ces maudits draps qui grattent.

- Il faut aller chercher les nouveaux aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

- Mouais, je sais.

Il n'est pas très bavard le matin, Cloud, quoique moi non habituellement. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui, je suis nerveuse et excitée d'enfin déménager.

C'est Cloud qui en a parlé en premier. C'est sûr que je savais qu'on ne resterait pas éternellement au _Septième Ciel_, avec Tifa et les enfants, mais ça m'a surprise d'entendre de sa bouche les pensées que j'avais.

Un matin, je l'ai trouvé en train d'éplucher les annonces d'appartements dans le journal. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, il m'a répondu qu'on ne pouvait plus rester ici, qu'avec Tifa qui commençait à sortir avec quelqu'un, ce serait difficile à vivre.

Donc, on a cherché un appartement plausible et, finalement, on en a trouvé un très bien dans Edge. 3 chambres, 2 salles de bains et un grand salon avec une belle cuisine. J'ai adoré cet appartement immédiatement quand on l'a visité et ce qui m'a le plus surprise, c'est qu'on a les moyens de se le payer. Enfin, en partie grâce à Cloud parce qu'il a rendu un service au propriétaire a baissé notre prix.

Le plus important, c'est qu'on va enfin être seuls, n'est-ce pas incroyable ? Moi, en tout cas, je trouve que oui. On aura plus les enfants qui viendront nous réveiller ou nous dérangeront avec leur boucan de la marche nationale. Ne croyez pas que je ne les aime pas, au contraire, c'est juste qu'ils sont parfois envahissants. Et très turbulents aussi.

De toute façon, même si nous déménageons, notre appartement n'est pas si loin du Septième Ciel, et il va y avoir assez de chambres pour la visite. On va convertir l'une des trois en bureau, mais la dernière va rester libre. Yuffie m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'elle allait bientôt venir nous visiter…

- À quoi tu penses ? Demande doucement Cloud, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je m'aperçois qu'il a relevé la tête et qu'il m'observe depuis un moment déjà de ses yeux azur voilés de sommeil.

- À tout plein de choses. Comme qu'il faudrait se lever.

Il jette un coup d'œil au cadran qui indique 9 h 17, puis grogne en se cachant à nouveau la tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je le serre contre moi en passant mes bras autour de lui et il murmure quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans mon cou.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me lever.

- Moi non plus, mais il le faut parce que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on déménage !

- Ça m'a crevé de finir toutes ces boîtes, hier. Laisse-moi encore 5 minutes.

- Très bien, soupirais-je faussement, mais heureuse d'avoir encore du temps avec lui avant d'être obligé de s'extirper du lit.

30 minutes plus tard, on finit par se lever.

**--(X)--**

- Salut les jeunes, dit joyeusement Barret en entrant dans le bar.

- Salut Barret. Merci d'être venu.

- Ça fait plaisir de vous aider, mais vous allez devoir payer le souper (diner pour les Français). Alors, où est ma petite chérie ?

Marlène arrive et sourit à Barret en courant vers lui.

- Papa !

L'homme au bras mécanique se penche et ouvre les bras pour la recevoir contre lui. Je souris et jette un regard dehors pour apercevoir le camion garé devant. J'espère qu'on va avoir assez de place.

Une main chaude m'effleure le poignet et je tourne la tête vers Cloud pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

- Je vais commencer à mettre les boites dans le camion.

- D'accord, je viens avec toi. Vaut mieux commencer ça le plus vite possible.

- Allez-y, je vais vous rejoindre, dit Barret.

Je souris.

- Très bien.

Déménager est quelque chose, un mélange d'excitation, d'inquiétude, d'anxiété et de joie. Personnellement, ce que je préfère, c'est quand on commence à déballer les boites après avoir fini de tout transporté et de suer à tout amener d'un bord et de l'autre de l'appart' pour mettre les bonnes boîtes e les bons meubles dans les bonnes pièces. Je sens par contre que ça va être dans quelques heures avant qu'on soit rendu à ce stade-là.

Effectivement, ça nous prend deux bonnes heures pour mettre toutes nos possessions dans le camion et, comme il est midi quand on finit, on prend le temps de manger avant de nous rendre à l'appartement.

Là-bas, on se sépare en deux groupes, Barret et Cloud montent les trucs, et j'utilise montent parce que c'est au troisième étage, tandis que Tifa et moi disposons les cartons et les meubles afin de les déballer et de les placer plus tard.

Bref, durant plusieurs heures, tout ce que j'entends, c'est « Où est-ce que je mets ça ? », « Marie, viens m'aider, je vais l'échapper », « Merde, je l'ai échappé », « Ça rentrera jamais, va falloir démolir le mur pour le faire rentrer » et pleins d'autres brouhahas. Je lave, nettoie, range, jure, nettoie encore. Et pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'à la fin de la journée, on est tous affalés sur le canapé, entourés de boîtes plus ou moins vidées.

Je réussis pourtant à me relever pour aller commander des pizzas avec notre téléphone fraichement installé. Je retourne dans le salon pour voir Cloud brancher la télé et on la regarde tous en zappant régulièrement sur l'une des deux chaines actuellement disponibles.

- Tu crois que ce sont des vrais ? Demandais-je à Cloud alors que nous regardions un homme sur un chocobo au galop se battre avec un autre homme, en mangeant notre pizza.

- Non, regarde leurs plumes, elles brillent trop. Et des chocobos ne courraient jamais comme ça.

- Ouais, c'est presque mécanique, ajoute Barret.

- Ça l'est, dit Tifa en riant.

- C'est nul, grognais-je, le sang est rose en plus.

Je change de chaînes et tombe sur un documentaire très intéressant sur… la reproduction des grenouilles.

- Non, mais pourquoi ils nous montrent ça ? Demande Barret quand la grenouille mâle a un orgasme.

- C'est dégueulasse ! Je veux pas voir ça, moi. Dis-je en grimaçant.

- De quoi te donner des cauchemars, ajoute Cloud en me regardant.

- Oui, je vais rêver toute la nuit que des grenouilles sont en train de jouir dans notre salle de bains.

- Et tu vas te lever et aller voir en te servant d'une de mes bottes comme arme.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Ho, j'en sais rien, fait mine de penser Cloud, puis il me fixe : peut-être parce que c'est ça que t'as fait l'autre fois.

Je fais mon air désolé.

- Oups. C'était le seul truc que j'avais trouvé pour utiliser comme arme.

Tifa et Barret se regardent, puis éclatent de rire. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres et Cloud non plus. Il reporte ensuite son attention sur la télévision en resserrant sa prise autour de moi et je dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de me coucher la tête sur son épaule.

Les deux autres se lèvent.

- Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, il se fait tard.

- Et je veux voir ma belle petite Marlène avant de partir.

- Merci pour le souper.

- Et vous, merci pour votre aide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes seuls. Le seul bruit qui nous parvient est celui de la télé et de la vie nocturne dehors.

Je rejoins Cloud sur le canapé après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Barret et à Tifa. Je m'affale de tout mon long dessus et pose ma tête sur les cuisses du blond en soupirant d'aise. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, puis commence à me les caresser tout en continuant à regarder la télé. Quant à moi, je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier son œuvre dans mon cuir chevelu.

On ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, lui regardant la fin du documentaire et moi me laissant aller à ses mains. À la fin, il ferme la télévision et prend doucement ma tête pour se lever avant de me soulever dans ses bras. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire « Ouf » qu'il est déjà rendu à notre chambre, la première pièce dans le couloir annexé au salon. Il me dépose sur le lit et je me recroqueville sur moi-même en bâillant, essayant de garder ma chaleur.

J'ouvre les yeux pour les fixer sur le dos nu de Cloud. Ce dernier ôte aussi son pantalon et le met sur la chaise du bureau à côté de la belle commode en bois. Il se retourne et avance vers moi pour s'asseoir sur le lit, proche de moi. Il passe doucement sa main sur ma joue avant de l'enfouir dans mes cheveux.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche. Tu la prends avec moi ?

Je souris paresseusement.

- D'accord.

Il me sourit à son tour et se penche pour presser ses lèvres contre les miennes en un tendre baiser.

- Alors, viens, chuchote-t-il.

Il se lève et enlève son boxer. Me jetant un regard, il entre dans la salle de bains. Je fixe ses fesses musclées un instant, puis me lève prestement pour le suivre.

Tiens, je ne suis plus du tout fatiguée.

**--(X)--**

Le lendemain, Vincent et Yuffie viennent nous rendre visite. Depuis certains temps, à chaque fois que je le vois, Vincent ne porte plus sa cape, même si je trouve que ça lui donnait beaucoup de style. Il porte un jean noir ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur et s'est laissé les cheveux libres, sans son bandeau. Je le trouve très séduisant quand je le vois arriver avec Yuffie.

Ça fait un an depuis les événements de la Deepground, depuis sa Rédemption, et je crois qu'il a complètement fait son deuil de Lucrécia. Je ne vois pas, et ce depuis quelques temps déjà, de traces d'amertume ou de remords dans son regard rubis alors qu'il me sourit légèrement en hochant la tête en guise de salut. Ça parait qu'il aime maintenant pleinement Yuffie, et elle le lui rend bien, je peux vous le dire. C'est pas toujours un avantage d'être sa confidente. Si vous saviez ce que M. Taciturne a déjà fait, vous ne le verriez plus pareillement.

Yuffie me serre dans ses bras avant de se précipiter dans le couloir pour visiter en s'exclamant que c'est très beau. Vincent la suite en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais préparer du café pour tous et on le déguste autour de la table.

- Alors, leur demandais-je, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes en ville ?

- Non, répond Yuffie, on est partis ce matin de Kalm.

- Ah oui ? Tu as réussi à réveiller Yuffie, Vincent ?

Le-dit Vincent a un mince sourire en jetant un regard à la brunette qui se met à rougir.

- J'ai … quelques astuces convaincante, dit-il.

Yuffie s'éclaircit la gorge en prenant une gorgée de son café, fixant le plafond. Je ris en la regardant, puis serre doucement la main de Cloud sous la table, lui souriant.

- Alors, ça va bien, vous deux ? Demanda Yuffie.

Le pouce du blond circule en cercle sur la peau du dessus de ma main en une douce pression.

- Oui, très bien, même s'il prend toute l'eau chaude quand il prend sa douche, dis-je.

- Tu n'as qu'à la prendre avec moi, réplique-t-il.

- Je peux pas toujours, monsieur, et en plus, je vois pas pourquoi c'est si long, c'est moi qui ait des longs cheveux.

Cloud hausse les épaules.

- Ça me fait du bien.

Yuffie, nous regardant, éclate de rire. Elle se penche vers nous et chuchote :

- Vincent fait exactement la même chose.

J'éclate à mon tour de rire.

- On n'a qu'à vous payer une massothérapeute, à ce point.

Vincent prend lentement une gorgée de son café avant de dire :

- Eh bien, j'en ai une.

- Ah oui ? S'intéresse Cloud. À Kalm ?

- Oui, j'ai toujours une sorte de crampe dans le dos, comme un muscle noué, et même si ça revient toujours, ça me fait moins mal pendant quelques temps quand j'y vais.

- Il faudrait que je m'en trouve une aussi, j'ai quelque chose dans la cuisse…

Et ça continue… Qui a dit que deux hommes, dont l'un habituellement muet comme la tombe où il a reposé pendant 30 ans, ne sont pas bavards ensemble ? C'est drôle à écouter, mais quand la conversation dérive sur la meilleure façon d'astiquer une arme, Yuffie et moi, on s'éclipse discrètement.

- Il parait qu'un marchand proche d'ici aurait une matéria assez rare. Ça te dérange si on va faire un tour ?

- Non, mais on est mieux de pas rester 2 heures à marchander comme l'autre fois.

- T'en fais pas, ça devrait pas être long.

Un peu plus tard, nous sommes à parlementer avec le marchand quand soudain il s'écrit :

- Hé ! Au voleur ! Arrêtez-le !

Je me retourne pour voir un garçon courir dans la rue, à peine à quelques mètres de moi. Ne me fiant qu'à mon instinct, je le poursuis, une vague d'adrénaline se propulsant dans mes veines à chaque battement de cœur. Je le rattrape rapidement et empoigne son bras pour qu'il s'arrête.

C'est un petit garçon, de l'âge à Marlène. Ses yeux violets s'aggrandissent de terreur alors qu'il se démène pour me faire lâcher prise. Il tient une matéria turquoise dans sa main. Je la lui prends et l'immobilise.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as volé ça ? Demandais-je en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Il fixe ses souliers, ses mèches noires camouflant son visage.

- Parce que… parce que j'en ai besoin… pour vivre.

À bien le regarder, malgré sa petite frimousse adorable, il est tout maigre, presque famélique.

- Tu es orphelin ?

Il relève les yeux et c'est comme si un choc électrique me traverse.

**--(X)--**

_**POV Cloud**_

- Oui allo ?

- Cloud.

- Salut ma belle. Où est-ce que vous êtes ?

- Dans le marché proche de chez nous. Yuffie voulait aller voir pour une matéria. Mais c'est pas ça l'important, on a un problème.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- … On va bientôt arriver, tu vas bien voir.

- Okay, è tout de suite.

Je raccroche. Elle avait une voix bizarre…

- Alors ? Demande Vincent derrière moi.

- Ils arrivent. Yuffie voulait une matéria.

- Comme toujours.

- Marie a dit qu'on avait un problème.

Vincent hausse les épaules.

- On verra bien.

Je continue à couper les légumes ( NdA : Haha ! C'est trop bizarre d'imaginer Cloud faire la cuisine, avec le 'tit tablier XD. À moins qu'il cuisine façon Gackt et qu'il reste tout nu… Euh… XD). Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Yuffie qui va se serrer contre Vincent.

- Bonjour !

Je regarde Marianna s'avancer avec un garçon. Tiens, il me fait penser à quelqu'un…

- Qui est-ce ?

Marianna me fixe, un étrange sentiment flottant dans ses yeux verts.

- Je l'ai trouvé en train de voler une matéria. Il a 8 ans et s'appelle Zack.

**--(X Fin du chapitre X)--**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

C'était pas sensé tourner comme ça au début, mais j'aime bien. XP Allez, donnez-moi mon petit bonbon sucré ( ou salé, pourvu que ça soit constructif XP) en une review, et je serai heureuse. XD Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller faire dodo…


	2. L'orphelin

Voici le chapitre 2. Comme j'ai écrit quelques chapitres en avance, je devrais updater régulièrement, mais je ne vous promets rien. XP

Read and enjoy !

**--(X.X)--**

_Tous les hommes ont mêmes droits... Mais du commun lot, il en a qui ont plus de pouvoirs que d'autres. Là est l'inégalité.  
- Aimé Césaire, La tragédie du roi Christophe_

**Chapitre 2  
****L'orphelin  
**_**POV Cloud**_

Le rire de Zack s'entend du salon au bureau où je me trouve alors qu'il regarde un film que Marianna lui a mis. Cette dernière est assise à côté de moi, se triturant les mains.

- Il faut découvrir qui a fait ça, déclare Vincent, brisant le silence qui s'est installé.

Tous acquiescent, moi compris.

- Il va falloir que quelqu'un interroge le petit, murmure Marie.

- Oui, mais qui ? Demande Yuffie.

Le regard de Vincent converge vers moi, et j'hoche à nouveau la tête.

- Je vais le faire.

La rousse me sourit doucement avant de se lever.

- Je vais aller lui préparer un bain. Tu lui parleras quand il sera dedans.

Ils quittent tous la pièce, me laissant seul. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, soupirant. Comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu arriver ? Je croyais que Reeve surveillait les activités liées au mako. Il faut croire qu'il y a des failles dans son système de surveillance, mais si Zack a été « fait » il y a 8 ans, le système n'était pas encore en marche… Dieux, qu'est-ce que Hojo a pu faire encore, sans que personne ne l'arrête ? Était-il si fou et dangereux pour qu'on ne s'oppose pas à lui ?

- Viens Zack, on va prendre un bain, entendais-je dire Marianna.

- … Ensemble ?

Elle rit.

- Non, tu vas le prendre seul, mais Cloud va rester avec toi.

- 'Kay.

Ses petits pas ne résonnent presque pas sur le plancher alors qu'il suit la belle rousse jusqu'à la salle de bains. C'est à moi de jouer maintenant. Je me rappelle, c'est moi qui ai aussi parlé à Denzel. Tifa a cru que je serais plus apte à le faire sortir de sa léthargie qu'elle, ce que je trouve toujours incroyable, compte tenu du fait que, dans ce temps-là, je disais environ 5 mots par jour.

Denzel m'avait semblé tellement perdu à ce moment-là que j'ai toutefois essayé de l'amener à se confier, et j'ai été surpris qu'il s'ouvre à moi alors qu'il est resté muet comme une carpe avec Tifa. Par contre, pour Zack, s'il est réellement le clone de Zack, je sais que même s'il affiche un caractère joyeux, c'est sombre à l'intérieur. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne montrait que très rarement ses réels sentiments. Il paraissait toujours si souriant, alors qu'être SOLDAT était très dur et exigeant, pour le corps comme pour l'esprit. Je n'ai moi-même même pas pu réussir le test…

- Cloud.

Je relève les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Marianna.

- Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Pas grave. Tu veux que je reste avec vous-deux ?

Je me lève en souriant légèrement.

- Non, je préfère être seul à seul avec lui. Merci quand même de l'avoir proposé.

Elle répond à mon sourire en haussant les épaules.

- Je suis prévenante.

Elle met sa main sur ma joue, la chaleur de sa paume et de ses doigts irradiant sur ma peau.

- On compte sur toi.

- Je sais.

Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser et je l'aide en posant ma main contre sa nuque. Je replace ensuite une de ses mèches derrière son oreille avant de la laisser pour aller à la salle de bains, y pénétrant prudemment.

Zack sort de la contemplation de la mousse présente en quantité assez impressionnante dans la baignoire.

- Eh bien, je vois que Marie y est pas allée de main morte sur le savon.

- Je crois qu'elle trouvait que je puais.

Je souris en m'assoyant sur le siège de la toilette. Il lève sa main et prend de la mousse, soufflant doucement dessus pour qu'elle s'envole. Il me regarde ensuite fixement.

- Votre visage me dit quelque chose.

- Ça se peut… Alors, où habites-tu ?

- … J'ai pas vraiment de maison, mais ces derniers temps, je reste avec deux autres gars dans une vieille usine de Midgar.

- Est-ce que tu as toujours vécu dans la rue ?

- Non.

- Où est-ce que tu vivais avant, dans ce cas ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, contemplant ses mains mouillées.

- C'est flou dans ma tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne me souviens plus très bien…

Il se tait et fronce les sourcils, se concentrant.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de me le dire, ce n'est pas plus grave.

En fait, si ça l'est, mais je ne suis quand même pour l'obliger à tout me révéler. Zack se passe une main sur le bras pour enlever la mousse dessus, puis grimace de douleur. Je m'agenouille sur le sol à côté du bain, inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sans un mot, il me tend son bras et je l'empoigne doucement, le retournant pour découvrir une vilaine entaille en voie de guérison.

- Tu en as beaucoup des blessures comme ça ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Je sais pas, je me lave pas assez souvent pour les voir.

Soupirant, je secoue la tête et ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer :

- Tu es aussi insouciant que lui…

- Que qui ?

Je me lève prestement.

- Personne. Allez, viens, si tu restes encore dans l'eau, tu vas ressembler à un raisin sec.

Il rit et se redresse dans la baignoire, attendant que je lui tende la serviette, ce que je fais rapidement pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.

**--(X.X)--**

_**POV Marianna**_

Je suis assise dans le salon quand je vois Cloud apparaître avec Zack dans les bras. Il somnole contre son épaule.

- Prépare le lit, chuchote le blond.

Je hoche la tête et me dépêcher d'aller la chambre d'ami pour ouvrir le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on referme le plus silencieusement possible la porte avant de retourner au salon. Vincent et Yuffie sont partis au _Septième Ciel_ informer Tifa.

- Fais-moi un bilan.

Je me serre contre lui, sur le canapé, posant ma tête sur son épaule, et il passe son bras autour de moi

- J'ai pas appris grand-chose en fait. Je suis sûr en tout cas que c'est bel et bien Zack. Il fait aussi peu attention à lui que Zack.

- Comment ça ? Et puis, c'est mêlant, ces deux Zack. Le petit, on va l'appeler Mini-Zack.

Il me regarde, puis rit.

- C'est vrai que … c'est assez déroutant.

- À qui le dis-tu… Bon, continue ton résumé.

- Il a des blessures et n'y fait même pas attention, comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

- Aussi, est-ce que tu sais d'où est-ce qu'il vient ?

Il se renfrogne.

- Non, il dit que c'est flou dans sa tête, et dans un sens, je le comprends de vouloir oublier, mais il faut savoir…

- Je sais, il faut aller vérifier s'il y a encore de l'activité là-bas.

Il soupire et je dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

- Laisse-lui le temps de s'adapter. Il ne nous connait que depuis quelques heures à peine.

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil, la mine toujours renfrognée.

- Tu as raison, comme toujours…

Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

- Si tu le dis, gros nigaud.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser que me voilà couchée de tout mon long avec un Cloud au sourire carnassier sur moi.

- Qui est le gros nigaud ?

- Toi.

Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire.

- Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il va te faire, le gros nigaud ?

Il commence à me chatouiller et j'essaie de ne pas rire trop fort, pour ne pas réveiller Mini-Zack, mais c'est difficile avec Cloud qui connait tous mes points sensibles.

- Arrête, arrête, parviens-je à dire entre deux rires.

- Non, pas avant que tu avoues que toi aussi tu es une…

Il arrête de me chatouiller.

- Euh, c'est quoi le féminin de nigaud ?

J'éclate encore de rire, mais pas pour la même raison.

- Tais-toi, dis-je avant de coller ma bouche à ses lèvres pleines.

Il répond à mon baiser et je le serre contre moi, l'entourant de mes bras. Sa main s'enfouit dans mes cheveux.

- Alors, tu le sais ? Demande-t-il après.

**--(X.X)--**

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux manger.

- Sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eh bien, il y a des Froot Loops, des Captain Crunch et … du nutella.

- Des toasts au nutella !

Je souris.

- Très bien.

- Fais attention, tu vas le faire grossir, intervient Cloud en se prenant du café tout frais.

- Mais non. De toute façon, toi aussi tu en prends, alors raconte pas d'histoires.

- Oui, mais je fais de l'exercice aussi.

- Ah oui ? Et quand ça ?

Il me regarde en souriant et je lève les yeux au ciel. Heureusement que les hormones ne soient pas encore en fonction dans Mini-Zack. Le téléphone sonne alors que je mets le grille-pain en marche.

- Oui allo ?

- Marianna, dit une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.

- Salut Vincent. Tu veux que je te passe Cloud ?

- Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non, non. Tu sais bien que de toute manière, Cloud va tout me dire.

L'interpellé lève les yeux de son journal.

- Pour moi ?

- Ouaip, dis-je, puis à Vincent : Je te le passe.

- Merci.

Je lui tends le combiné et vais m'occuper du déjeuner de Mini-Zack.

- Alors, petit bonhomme, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

Il hausse les épaules, la bouche pleine.

- Chais pas.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en contemplant son visage barbouillé de chocolat. Il lève des yeux interrogateurs vers moi, et quand je lui tends une serviette, il sourit. Cloud vient se rasseoir avec nous. Quand je vois son regard, je ne l'interroge pas, préférant attendre qu'on soit seuls. Je ne suis pas sûre que Mini-Zack doit entendre ce que Vincent a dit au blond.

- On pourrait aller visiter les environs, si tu veux, annonçais-je avant d'enfourner une cuillerée de Froot Loops.

Le petit brun grimace.

- J'ai mal aux genoux, j'aimerais mieux pas.

J'hausse les sourcils.

- Aux genoux ? Comment ça ?

- Ça m'arrive parfois, mais ça finit par passer.

Il continue de manger avec appétit. Il s'exclame soudain :

- Je sais où on pourrait aller ! À la vieille Église !

Cloud et moi, on se jette un regard.

- Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? Demande prudemment mon beau blond.

Le regard de Mini-Zack se trouble légèrement.

- J'en sais rien. L'image est soudain apparue dans ma tête et ça m'a en quelque sorte … relaxé.

Cloud hoche la tête et semble réfléchir pendant un instant.

- D'accord, finit-il par dire, allons-y.

**--(X.X)--**

Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici. La dernière fois, c'était quand Cloud m'a embrassée pour la première fois, juste après la bataille contre Sephiroth et ses trois clones. Je me rappellerai toujours que j'ai failli le perdre à ce moment-là.

L'Église est toujours là, délabrée mais robuste parmi les autres décombres. Le soleil y entre à flot et se reflète sur l'eau alors que nous y pénétrons.

- Aah ! C'est beau !

Je souris devant l'air émerveillé de Mini-Zack.

- Avant, à la place de l'eau, il y avait pleins de fleurs.

- Des fleurs ?

- Oui, des jaunes et des blanches.

Il s'en va près de l'eau et on le laisse faire, nous rapprochant l'un de l'autre pour ne pas se faire entendre par lui.

- Qu'est-ce que Vincent t'a dit ? murmurais-je.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait parlé à Reeve et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il surveillait depuis un temps les environs de Junon, dans le désert.

- Okay. Ça serait là ?

- Je sais pas. C'est seulement Mini-Zack qui peut nous le dire.

- Oui, et quand il va nous le confirmer…

Il hoche la tête et, me fixant, prend doucement ma main.

- T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

Je lui fais un mince sourire.

- Je l'espère.

Mini-Zack s'agenouille proche de la source d'eau et s'y trempe la main.

- C'est chaud ! S'exclame-t-il.

Je souris en observant le ciel, bleu et sans nuages. L'Église est à moitié détruite, c'est même surprenant que ses derniers vestiges tiennent encore debout.

- Est-ce que ça dérange si je me baigne ? Demande soudain l'enfant.

- Non, vas-y.

- C'est que… je sais pas nager.

Je croise le regard bleu de Cloud et je dis en même que lui :

- Je vais y aller avec toi.

On se sourit.

**--(X.X)--**

_**POV Cloud**_

C'est vrai que l'eau est chaude, mais après tout, le soleil darde ses rayons directement dessus. Je frisonne tout de même dans mon boxer en entrant dans l'eau avec Mini-Zack. Il y a un certain contraste avec l'air chaud de cette journée de juin.

Je tiens l'enfant par les épaules tandis qu'il avance lentement, l'eau montant jusqu'à ses épaules frêles. Je le contourne alors qu'il s'arrête.

- C'est le maximum que tu peux aller ?

Il hoche la tête. Marianna est devant nous, et ses cheveux roux sont relevés sur sa nuque pour ne pas qu'ils soient mouillés. Elle a mit mon t-shirt pour se baigner et quand elle se relève, le tissus imprègne à sa peau.

- Accroche-toi à mon cou, on va aller voir Marie.

L'interpellé se retourne vers nous. Elle nous sourit alors que je nage vers elle, Mini-Zack dans mon dos. Elle le prend dans ses bras et le fait tourner dans l'eau avec elle. Il rit aux éclats et ça me permet de nager tranquillement pendant un moment.

Cet endroit me rappelle bien des choses, bonnes pour la plupart. Deux ans plus tôt, Aérith a transformé le champ de fleurs qui étaient si rares et si magnifiques en une source pour me guérir du geostigma. Je crois qu'elle voulait me montrer une fois pour tout qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Je le sais et le comprends maintenant, je n'aurais jamais pu la sauver de Sephiroth. Ma rencontre avec Marianna m'a permis de l'accepter.

Des bras m'enserrent soudain la taille et un corps chaud se colle à mon dos. Je souris et plonge, l'entraînant avec moi. Je la sens qui resserre sa prise sur moi. Je refais surface et me tourne pour entourer Marianna de mes bras.

- Ça a pas servi à grand-chose, que je m'attache les cheveux, dit-elle.

Je ramène ses cheveux mouillés vers l'arrière, dévoilant ses yeux verts qui me fixent. Une goutte d'eau perle de son front et coule jusqu'à ses lèvres où elle se perd. Je me penche pour l'embrasser, profitant du fait que Mini-Zack soit dos à nous. Elle noue ses mains derrière ma nuque, rapprochant nos corps trempés. Je recule ma tête pour lui sourire.

- Une chance que je n'ai pas mit de t-shirt blanc aujourd'hui.

Elle éclate de rire.

- Tu aurais aimé ça.

Mon sourire s'aggrandit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'occasion pour…

Une raclement de gorge me coupe et je tourne la tête pour voir Mini-Zack patauger proche de nous, à porter d'oreilles.

Ouais, il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'entende pas ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

**--(X.X)--**

_**POV Marianna**_

Le soir, on va au cinéma voir un film d'action pour enfants, _Le chocobo masqué_. Mini-Zack veut avoir toutes les friandises et mettre toutes les sortes d'épices dans le pop-corn, ce qui lui donne un goût bizarre.

Le film est bon, même si c'est pour enfants. Mini-Zack l'a adoré et il n'arrête pas de commenter les meilleurs passages en revenant. On passe par une crèmerie pour se prendre un cornet de crème glacée et il est ravi.

- Je n'en avais jamais mangé avant, dit-il. C'est délicieux. Est-ce que je peux en avoir un deuxième ?

- Non, mais on viendra en manger encore demain.

Il nous fait un grand sourire.

- Okay.

Plus tard, c'est l'heure pour lui de se coucher et il ne rechigne pas. On se couche avec lui un moment, le lit est assez grand.

- Alors, tu as aimé ça aujourd'hui ? lui demandais-je doucement.

- Oui, c'était vraiment génial.

Il se serre contre Cloud en baillant, et le blond passe une main dans ses cheveux. Un silence s'installe, pendant lequel je caresse les cheveux de l'enfant. Il murmure soudain quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans les couvertures.

- Quoi ?

- Je me suis enfui, chuchote-t-il en dévoilant son visage.

- D'où ?

- De l'institut où j'étais avant.

- Une institut ?

- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'ils appelaient ça. Ils me faisaient des choses qui me faisaient mal, qui brûlaient en dedans, alors je me suis enfui.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue d'enfant, douce et lisse.

- Tu souviens-tu de l'endroit de cet institut ?

- Oui. Même si c'était la nuit, je me rappelle que c'était un grand bâtiment gris et que c'était dans le désert.

Cloud embrasse à son tour Mini-Zack.

- Merci de nous l'avoir dit. Bonne nuit maintenant, Zack.

Nous nous levons et quittons la pièce, laissant la porte entreouverte pour qu'il y ait de la lumière. Mon blond va dans la cuisuine et appelle quelqu'un. J'entends d'ici ce qu'il dit.

- Vincent, on sait où c'est.

**--(X Fin du chapitre X)--**

La fin de ce chapitre est quelque peu… abrupte, mais j'aime vous laisser sur votre faim. XD Pour le prochain chapitre, en route vers l'inconnu ! XP


	3. Préparatifs

Chapitre 3 ! Désolé pour le début, j'ai eu quelques difficultés sur ce côté-là.

Merci à Ravenhill pour sa review anonyme. 8D Oui, moi aussi j'adore le mini-Zack, je l'imagine dans ma tête tout kawaii. Ahh, petit garçon adorable qui nous fait de grands sourires. C'est une belle image mentale je trouve. XD Concernant tes questions, tu vas tout savoir si tu lis. XP

Merci aussi à Miles-sama, qui m'a aidé pour la fin de ce chapitre. XP Allez lire la fic sur FFVII de cette petite sadique, ça vaut la peine - malgré les fautes. XD

J'espère que vous allez apprécier. 8)

**--(X.X.X)--**

_Si Dieu nous a fait à son image, nous le lui avons bien rendu.  
-Voltaire_

**Chapitre 3****  
Préparatifs  
**_**POV Marianna**_

Le soleil me réveille d'un sommeil profond et bienfaiteur. Je m'étire paresseusement, puis grimace. Je suis toute courbaturée, mes muscles tout tirés.

Ça fait une semaine depuis la confidence de Mini-Zack et je l'ai passée à m'entraîner avec Cloud. Ça ne parait pas, mais il est un entraîneur très dur et exigeant. Il me force souvent à atteindre mes limites et à les repousser jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre et ne veuille plus me relever. C'est fou comment il peut être dur.

Je m'entraîne depuis bientôt deux ans avec lui, et on peut dire que je me suis grandement améliorée. J'ai appris à me servir de mon corps entier comme arme, développant mon agilité, ma souplesse et des muscles dont je ne savais même pas l'existence. J'ai su ensuite manier le katana, mon arme personnel, et mes combats contre Cloud sont toujours intéressants parce qu'alors qu'il utilise la force et la dextérité, j'use de la rapidité et de l'agilité. C'est Yuffie qui m'a offert cette arme. Elle a été façonnée selon l'ancienne méthode traditionnelle par d'excellents forgerons wutaïens. Elle me l'a donnée comme cadeau de fête et je l'ai tout de suite adorée.

Ayant été une fervente fan de Kill Bill sur Terre, j'ai toujours été fascinée par leur modelage. C'est un travail très long et répétitif parce que la lame est martelée jusqu'à être longue et mince, puis repliée sur elle-même et ce, jusqu'à obtenir de l'acier laminé, très dur et résistant. Juste cette étape est extrêmement compliquée et longue mais à la fin, chaque katana est une œuvre d'art à part entière et unique.

J'adore aussi m'assoir et en prendre soin, l'entretenir pour qu'il reste toujours parfait, vu que le tranchant se salit et s'use rapidement.

Je me tourne pour enserrer Cloud de mon bras, mais ne trouve que le vide. J'entends des pas dans le couloir et le voilà justement qui entre doucement dans la chambre, croyant que je dors toujours.

Je referme les yeux alors qu'il s'approche de moi, puis s'assied sur le lit. Sa main effleure mon bras avant qu'il ne m'embrase sur ma tempe exposée. J'ouvre les yeux pour rencontrer son regard bleuté.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Vincent a appelé et il veut que j'aille avec lui rencontrer Reeve à Midgar. Je ne devrais pas être trop long,

- Okay. Sois prudent.

Il me sourit et dépose un tendre baiser sur ma joue avant de se lever pour s'en aller. Restée seule, je me passe une main sur le visage et jette un coup d'œil au cadran. 10h16. Tiens, ça m'étonne que Mini-Zack ne m'ait pas réveillée. Cloud a dû s'en occuper.

Je me lève et m'habille rapidement pour rejoindre le garçon dans le salon. Il regarde une émission d'enfants, mais semble ennuyé.

- Allo, le saluais-je.

- Bon matin.

Je m'assieds à côté de lui sur le canapé, passant mon bras autour de lui,

- Est-ce que tu as déjeuné ?

- Oui, j'ai mangé des Froot Loops.

- D'accord.

Je vais moi aussi m'en chercher un bol, puis m'arrête pour mieux contempler le brunet quand je reviens.

- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas grandi toi ? Lui demandais-je.

Il me regarde et hausse les épaules.

- Lève-toi, que je puisse mieux te voir,

Il m'obéit.

- Mais oui ! Tu as poussé toi.

On ne dirait plus un enfant de 8 ans, mais un de 10 ou 11 ans. Je dépose mon bol de céréales pour m'approcher de lui.

- Ça t'arrive souvent de pousser comme ça ?

Il secoue la tête.

- Non.

- C'est bizarre, Tu n'es pourtant pas dans ta puberté pour avoir des poussées de croissance.

On se rassoit sur le canapé.

- Est-ce que ça te fait mal

- Non, je n'ai même plus mal aux genoux

Justement ! Merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait pour qu'il grandisse plus vite que la normale ?

- C'est tant mieux, mon beau, répliquais-je doucement.

Un silence s'installe, pendant lequel je mange tranquillement mes bonnes céréales. C'est délicieux, même si c'est bourré de sucre artificiel.

- J'ai une idée, dis-je soudainement. Qu'est- ce que tu en penses si on cuisinerait aujourd'hui ?

Mini-Zack me regarde, réfléchissant.

- Cuisiner ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ?

- Bah, j'en sais rien. Un gâteau ?

À mes mots, il sourit, une lueur d'excitation au fond des yeux.

- Oui ! Faisons ça,

Je ris.

**--(X.X.X)--**

Dieux, j'ai mal au dos. C'est sûr qu'après m'avoir penché 150 000 fois pour ramasser les trucs que Mini-Zack faisait tomber, c'est un peu normal. Au moins, on a réussi à faire un bon gâteau des anges. C'est facile de faire ça, me direz-vous, mais essayez d'empêcher un garçon de 8 ans de sauter après ça, et vous me donnerez des nouvelles. Comme on a décidé de faire un short-cake aux fraises, (NdA : Mmm, c'est tellement bon ça. Ça fait un bout que j'en ai pas mangé. XD) nous sommes allés en acheter. En revenant, je fais la crème fouettée et coupe les fraises en ôtant les queues pendant que le gâteau refroidit, puis j'appelle mon assistant pour qu'il m'aide à tout mettre dessus, ce qu'il fait en en mangeant la moitié. Quand nous le lâchons, il a l'air succulent. Je pousse Mini-Zack hors de la cuisine et lui ordonne de s'occuper pendant que je fais la vaisselle, à moins qu'il ne veuille m'aider. Je vois que ça marche quand je le vois déguerpir.

Peu après, Cloud revient. Son air est sombre et songeur quand il entre, mais ses yeux se ravivent quand ils les posent sur moi. Je fais toujours la vaisselle, donc je ne peux pas aller l'accueillir. C'est lui qui vient vers moi, m'enserrant par derrière de ses bras musclés et déposant un baiser sur la peau sensible de mon cou.

- Alors ?

- Reeve a trouvé l'endroit où Mini-Zack aurait pu être fait. C'est effectivement une caserne militaire, mais il y a un marchandage trop élevé de Mako et d'autres objets scientifiques et médicales pour que ça soit normal.

- Okay. Et quand est-ce qu'on va y faire un tour ?

- « On » ? Comment ça « on » ? Tu ne viens pas avec nous.

Prenant un linge pour m'essuyer les mains, je me retourne vers lui.

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je me suis entrainée avec toi ces dernières années ? Pour épater la galerie, avec mon super katana ?

Il soupire.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Cloud, tu te souviens de l'an passé, quand la Deepground a attaqué ?

- Oui, mais …

- C'est exactement pareil. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on en discuterait encore. Tu dis toi-même que j'ai une bonne abilité au combat.

Il n'a pas le temps de répliquer, Mini-Zack arrive joyeusement dans la cuisine.

- Salut. Regarde ce que Marie et moi, on a fait.

Cloud articule sans son : « On va en reparler ». C'est ce qu'il croit.

**--(X.X.X)—**

**POV Cloud**

En voyant le shortcake au fraises devant moi, j'oublis les problèmes qui s'agitent autour de nous.

- Vous avez fait ça ? Demandais-je, ayant presque de l'écume sur le bord des lèvres.

- Oui, on voulait faire un gâteau et comme je sais que c'est ton préféré…

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

- C'est mon préféré, en effet. Merci, vous êtes vraiment gentils.

L'enfant sourit.

- Comme récompense, est-ce que je peux avoir une part tout de suite ?

- Non, petit cochon, ça va attendre au souper, répond Marianna, toujours à côté de moi.

Mini-Zack fait une petite moue et s'en va, nous laissant seuls. Je fixe mes yeux sur ceux de la rousse, d'un si beau vert. Elle me fait un sourire taquin.

- Et moi, ça va être quoi, ma récompense ?

J'avance une main pour lui caresser la joue, souriant à mon tour. Je me penche pour embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses, baiser qui s'approfondit quand elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Ses mains sont encore mouillées, je sens leur humidité alors qu'elle les passe sous mon gilet. Je frisonne et la fais reculer jusqu'au comptoir, l'assoyant dessus. Sa langue cherche la mienne et c'est chaud, délectable. Mes doigts empoignent doucement une masse de ses cheveux roux tandis que mes lèvres massent toujours les siennes, un gémissement coincé au fond de la gorge. Je me presse plus contre elle, mais un picotement sur la nuque me fait tourner la tête.

Mini-Zack est là, nous regardant avec de grands yeux.

- Je voulais savoir qu'est-ce qu'on allait manger, mais je crois que je vais repasser.

Puis, il disparait. Marie rit et je fais de même, nous regardant.

- J'ai le goût de commander du wutaïen.

- Ça me va.

- J'en commande, dans ce cas, sourit-elle.

**--(X.X.X)--**

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demandais-je après le souper, alors que Mini-Zack regarde un film à la télé.

- On pourrait s'entrainer un peu, dit la rousse en souriant.

- Ou je pourrais essayer de te convaincre de ne pas venir avec moi.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que moi je ne te convaincrais pas de me laisser venir ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui fais signe de me suivre alors que je quitte la pièce.

- Je veux voir ce kata que je t'ai montrée l'autre jour.

Nous allons prendre nos armes dans la chambre, puis elle me suit sans discuter jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement du bâtiment, avertissant au passage Mini-Zack d'où nous allons. La salle est déserte, ce qui fait mon affaire. Je déteste sentir des regards sur moi pendant que je m'entraine, autre que celui de Marianna. Cette dernière ôte son t-shirt, n'étant plus habillé que d'un débardeur et d'un short noirs. Je lui tends son arme, encore dans son étui couleur d'ébène. Elle le prend et le contemple un instant. Je vois dans ses yeux le même respect de son arme que j'ai de la mienne. Elle se recule, laissant de l'espace tout autour d'elle, et je vais m'appuyer contre le mur, croisant mes bras sur mon torse, pour l'observer tout à mon aise. Elle ferme les yeux pendant un court moment, ses mains serrant son katana contre elle, puis ses jambes se positionnent et elle commence le kata.

Elle est très belle à regarder. Elle semble si souple, ses mouvements sont fluides, rapides, comme un enchantement avant que la mort n'arrive. Son arme est serré dans son fourreau au début, mais elle l'ôte rapidement pour se servir des deux objets dans ses déplacements. Son regard est sérieux et concentré quand elle se tourne vers moi. Elle fait une série de balayages avec son katana puis, d'un mouvement expert, l'envoie en l'air, où il tourne pendant un bref instant avant se retomber pile dans sa main. La seule chose qui trouble son kata, ce sont ses pieds, qui ne sont pas réellement coordonnés, mais je sais qu'elle n'y peut rien. C'est un point faible qu'elle a toujours eu.

Finissant par un bref enchainement de coups de sabre, elle me salue.

- Comment c'était ?

- Parfait, souris-je. Et dire que je ne te l'ai montré que 3 fois.

- J'ai une bonne mémoire. Allez, à toi maintenant.

Je fais le même kata qu'elle, mais moi avec ma lourde épée, ce qui est beaucoup moins gracieux qu'elle. Mes mouvements sont plus lents, mais contiennent plus de force. Ce qui est difficile à contrôler, c'est quand il faut que je fasse un balayage autour de moi, je dois contenir ma Buster Sword pour qu'elle n'aille pas trop vite. À la fin, je la salue et elle me sourit en s'approchant de moi.

- J'adore te regarder, tu es si beau à voir.

- Pareillement.

- Allez, on se fait un duel maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui fais un sourire et prépare mon épée.

- Voyons si tu vas me battre, cette fois-ci.

- Ho, je sais que tu es trop fort pour moi, mais je m'améliore mieux comme ça.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. En fait, elle est une très bonne guerrière et elle sait se défendre, je peux vous l'affirmer. Je lui fais signe d'approcher, souriant toujours, et le combat s'engage. Elle est très rapide, il faut que je prévoie ses coups pour l'intercepter, sinon je n'aurais pas le temps. Nous ne nous blessons pas vraiment, essayant plutôt de juste effleurer l'autre et de lui faire perdre son arme. C'est toujours moi qui gagne parce que, bon, il me suffit de percer sa défense et de donner un bon coup près de la base de son katana pour qu'il valse dans un coin de la pièce. Si elle réussit un jour à m'enlever mon épée des mains, c'est qu'elle aura découvert une technique infaillible ou quelque chose du genre, elle est bien trop lourde comparée à la sienne.

- Tu te rends ? Demandais-je alors que je viens de lui enlever son katana des mains.

- Comment est-ce que tu veux que je gagne, de toute façon ? Boude-t-elle.

Je ris en déposant ma Buster Sword, puis vais la rejoindre alors qu'elle examine son arme. Elle la remet ensuite dans son fourreau, se tournant vers moi.

- Tu pourrais me laisser une chance au moins.

- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? En tenant mon arme le moins possible ? Ça serait trop dangereux, je pourrais l'échapper n'importe quand.

- Mmm ouais, t'as raison. Alors je veux mon prix de consolation.

Sans discuter, je souris avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- Un vrai, je veux dire, dit-elle après.

Je n'y peux rien, j'éclate de rire.

**--(X.X.X)--**

En revenant à l'appartement, on a la surprise de voir Tifa et Reno à l'appartement, Elle n'a pas été informée de ce qui se passait, je ne veux pas la mêler à tout ça. Ça va faire deux mois qu'elle sort avec Reno, je veux qu'elle en profite sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Mais je vois bien que mes espérances sont à l'eau quand je vois son regard troublé.

- Allo, les salue Marianna, légèrement anxieuse.

Elle était d'accord avec moi pour ne pas les déranger dans cette affaire, et je m'aperçois bien vite qu'elle aime plus Tifa qu'elle ne veut l'admettre.

- Salut. Qui est ce petit garçon ?

La rousse et moi, on se jette un rapide regard.

- C'est un orphelin qu'on a trouvé dans la rue. Il n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir, alors on l'a amené ici. N'est-ce pas ?

Je fais un regard entendu à Mini-Zack, et ce dernier hoche la tête.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ?

Tifa sourit.

- Je voulais voir comment vous aviez arrangé l'appartement, et Reno voulait m'accompagner.

- D'accord. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

- Je prendrais bien une bière, répond Reno.

Marianna va lui en chercher pendant que nous nous installons à la table de la cuisine.

Tout va bien pendant quelques heures, nous discutons de tout et de rien pendant que Mini-Zack reste avec nous, coloriant. C'est vers l'heure du souper que les choses s'aggravent. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte et je me lève pour aller ouvrir. C'est Yuffie et Vincent, la ninja me saluant gaiement, comme à son habitude. Par contre, Vincent a un air sombre, trop sérieux pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je prudemment, n'étant pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine, où tout le monde discute encore, ne s'étant pas encore rendu compte de la présence des nouveaux venus.

- Il va falloir aller examiner la caserne dans deux jours, Cloud. Reeve vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il venait d'y avoir une très grande quantité de Mako importé et personne n'a pu lui dire à quoi tout ça servait.

Je hoche la tête.

- Je peux pas dire que tout ça me manquait, soupirais-je.

- Marianna nous accompagne, j'imagine, dit Vincent, un mince sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Oui. Tu la connais, je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre.

Yuffie ouvre enfin la bouche, ce qui est un record pour elle d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps.

- Moi aussi je viens.

Le brun lève les yeux au ciel et j'ai un rictus.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir ce genre de problèmes.

- Hé, je peux tout aussi bien me battre que vous.

- Personne ne t'a critiqué. Je trouve juste que c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Tu es trop tête fonceuse, réplique Vincent, se tournant vers elle.

Je sens que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont cette conversation.

- Bon, eh bien, quand vous aurez fini, vous viendrez à la cuisine, Tifa et Reno sont là aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils finissent par nous rejoindre, apparemment calmes. Ils se lancent toutefois des regards d'obstination, ce qui me fait rire en douce. Marianna se tourne vers moi, l'air interrogateur, et je lui désigne de la main le couple. Elle sourit à son tour en les voyant. Je pose doucement ma main sur sa cuisse, et son sourire s'attendrit alors qu'elle me regarde. Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres avant de lui voler un furtif baiser.

- Je croyais que vous étiez retournés à Kalm, dit Tifa à Yuffie.

- Non, on a décidé de rester, pour aider Cloud.

- L'aider à quoi ? Demande la brunette, surprise.

- Eh bah, pour la mission.

Elle me regarde.

- Quelle mission ?

Son regard est soudain dur, mécontent de ne pas savoir la vérité. Yuffie va m'entendre tout à l'heure.

**--(X.X.X)--**

**POV Marianna**

- Cloud et moi, on voulait pas t'en parler, dis-je doucement, après avoir tout expliqué à Tifa.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Je lui lance un regard entendu et elle et Reno se regardent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire de Zack pendant ce temps, yo ? Finit par demander Reno.

Je fais un sourire penaud, montrant mon ignorance, et le blond à côté de moi répond à place :

- On n'y avait pas encore songer.

Tifa hoche la tête sans rien ajouter et je me lève soudain.

- Je vais aller préparer le repas. Quelqu'un veut m'aider ?

Tout le monde lève les yeux vers moi, mais Vincent est le seul à se lever à son tour.

- Je peux bien.

Je lui souris et il m'accompagne jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Des pâtes, ça te va ? Lui demandais-je.

Il acquiesce et va se laver les mains pendant que je sors la casserole.

- C'est toi qui cuisine habituellement ?

- Oui, Yuffie sait à peine faire bouillir de l'eau.

Je souris.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Par contre, je suis sûre que si tu lui demanderais quelle est la matéria la plus rare au monde et où elle se trouve à l'instant même, elle saurait te répondre.

- Oui, c'est possible, dit doucement Vincent, rajoutant du sel à l'eau que j'ai mis sur le feu.

Il semble un peu songeur, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Il me regarde et finit par soupirer.

- C'est d'elle que je m'inquiète.

- Ah oui, elle nous accompagne pour la mission, c'est ça ?

Il hoche la tête et commence à beurrer les pains que j'ai sortis. Nous nous affairons un moment en silence, puis je finis par dire, parlant autant à moi-même qu'à lui :

- Cloud aussi ne veut pas que je vienne avec vous. Je comprends qu'il soit inquiet pour moi, et ça ne fait que renforcer mon amour pour lui, mais il faut qu'il comprenne – non, il faut que vous compreniez aussi que nous sommes aussi inquiètes pour vous que vous pour nous. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes plus musclés et ayez plus d'expériences derrière vous que vous avez nécessairement plus de chances de vous en sortir. De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que serait si dangereux ?

- Si il y a des expériences secrètes dans la caserne, ça signifie qu'il va sûrement y avoir aussi de la résistance secrète face à nous.

- Oui, c'est vrai…

Il se tait un instant, puis soupire doucement.

- De toute façon, je suppose que je ne pourrai pas l'empêcher de venir, alors autant que je m'y fasse,

- Bon, au moins toi t'as compris.

**--(X.X.X)--**

- Tu es prête ?

- Je l'étais dans le ventre de ma mère. C'est toi qui a pris deux heures à astiquer tes armes.

- J'en ai six je te signale, c'est bien normal que ça me prenne plus de temps…

Je regarde Cloud qui roule des yeux. On a laissé Mini-Zack à Tifa, elle a bien voulu le garder. Il ne s'ennuiera pas, avec Marlène et Denzel.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Demande Yuffie en arrivant.

- Elle l'était dans le vente de sa mère, répond le blond.

- Ah, désolé, c'est Vincent qui voulait astiquer tous ses armes.

J'ai un sourire victorieux et tends la main pour que Cloud me donne mon dû. Il grogne quand j'empoigne ses gils.

- Bon, on y va ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, Vincent attend dans le camion.

Sans un mot de plus, on sort de l'appartement, moi barrant la porte, et quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà en route pour le désert de Junon.

**--( Fin du Chapitre )--**

Ahh ! Il n'y a absolument aucune action dans ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse. 8( C'est plus un chapitre qui sert de transaction entre deux étapes, à vrai dire, et ça m'ennuie de vous laisser comme ça. Mais bon, je vous promets qu'au prochain chapitre, ça va bouger ! 8D Hey, j'espère aussi que je me suis pas trompée, qu'il y a réellement un désert à Junon. XD

L'explication que je donne de la confection du katana n'est absolument pas complète, ce n'est que l'étape du martelage de la lame d'acier. Faire un katana est très complexe et, comme je l'ai déjà dit, très long. Je ne tenais pas à mettre l'explication au complet, parce que de un, ça vous aurait sûrement ennuyée et de deux, j'avais peur de me tromper. 8)

Aussi, je voudrais savoir, un lemon, ça vous tenterait ? Je sais pas encore où est-ce que je le placerais, mais ça serait sûrement vers la fin là. XP Si vous êtes assez qui me disent oui, je vais peut-être le mettre. XP Mwahahahaha, chantage. XD


	4. Franchissant l'obscurité

Et voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! L'action commence, l'intrigue se dévoile.

Merci à** Tamashii** de m'avoir laissé une review anonyme. XP Elle était longue et j'ai beaucoup apprécié (pas juste pour la longueur). 8D Oui, on peut dire que ma connaissance sur mes personnes à évoluer depuis ces deux dernières années, c'est pas parce que je ne publiais pas sur ce couple que j'écrivais rien dessus. XD Héhé, je sais que je suis originale, on me le dit souvent. Lol XD Non, en fait c'est arrivé par hasard, c'est pas vraiment moi qui a décidé de la suite des événements parce qu'au début, j'étais juste sensée faire un OS, mais quand j'ai écrit le bout où je poursuis le voleur et qu'on découvre que c'est Zack, c'est pas juste vous qui l'avez découvert, y'a moi aussi. XD  
J'ai essayé de mettre l'emphase sur le fait que les persos de FFVII sont, dans un certain sens, aussi ordinaires que nous, c'est juste que des fois ils doivent changer leurs habitudes pour aller sauver le monde. 8D  
J'espère que ce chapitre va te satisfaire autant que les autres. XP

Sans plus tarder, à vos yeux et bonne lecture. 8D

**--(X.X.X.X)--**

_De terribles ténèbres se sont abattues sur nous, mais nous ne devons pas y céder. Nous brandirons des lampes de courage et nous nous frayerons un chemin jusqu'à l'aube.  
- Résistant français anonyme (1943)_

**Chapitre 4****  
Franchissant l'obscurité  
**_**POV Cloud**_

Le silence est installé dans le camion, seulement troublé par le doux grondement du moteur et le vent. Je suis assis à côté de Marianna, et Yuffie et Vincent sont en avant. Yuffie est curieusement silencieuse sur le siège passager, et je vois la main du brun joindre la sienne en un geste tendre. J'entends la rousse soupirer à côté de moi et je tourne la tête vers elle.

- Tiens, tu n'es plus d'aussi bonne humeur

- Je viens de réaliser que c'était sérieux cette fois.

Je lui souris et avance légèrement pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes me détendent, elle n'est pas la seule à être anxieuse.

- Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer.

- Tu me le promets ?

Je la fixe, puis soupire en secouant doucement la tête.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te le promettre, mais seulement l'espérer.

Elle me sourit, compréhensive, et je l'entoure de mon bras pour qu'elle vienne contre moi, malgré mes fourreaux qui prennent de la place. Ça fait bien deux heures qu'on est là, et on n'a pas vraiment pensé à s'amener des divertissements. Même la radio est en panne…

- Il reste combien de temps ? Marmonne Marianna.

- On a fait un peu moins de la moitié, il reste 2 heures et demi environ (NdA : N'ayant jamais joué à FFVII, j'ai mis ça comme je pensais.).

Elle grogne sourdement, déjà lasse du voyage, et je passe une main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

**--(X.X.X.X)--**

Je n'aime pas être ici, ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs. Le bâtiment derrière la barrière est gris, terne, sans joie aucune. La porte pour y accéder est blindée, équipé pour résister à un assaut. La place a du être construite durant la guerre de Wutai pour avoir autant de protection, même des barreaux ont été placés sur les fenêtres. Vincent va à la barrière et abaisse sa vitre pour parler dans l'haut-parleur.

- Nom et raison de la visite, demande une voix monotone

- Vincent Valentine, W.R.O. Examen des lieux pour un cas 3-F.

- Très bien, passez et continuez par la droite.

Marianna bouge plus à mon côté, elle regarde par la fenêtre pour essayer de visionner les lieux. D'après la carte qu'on a regardée, nous devrions nous diriger vers la porte sud. Elle prend son katana à côté d'elle et l'attache à sa ceinture. Son fourreau est vraiment beau, la représentant bien. Il est tout noir avec un signe en wutaïen dessus, « Fukushuu », la Vengeresse ( NdA : Fukushuu est en fait Vengeance en romaji ). Il est également reproduit sur sa lame. Les lacets sur son manche sont rouges, tout comme ceux sur mon épée Broyeuse.

Alors que le camion arrête, j'ouvre la porte de côté pour sortir, suivi de près par la rousse. Le ciel est bas, l'air, lourd, et à mon avis, ce n'est pas positif. La cape de Vincent vole doucement derrière lui alors que la porte s'ouvre devant lui et qu'il y pénètre. Il fait un peu sombre dans la pièce, la porte n'est utilisée que pour les marchandises et il n'y a aucune fenêtre. Une femme nous attend et elle nous salue militairement en nous voyant, le visage neutre.

- J'ai été désignée comme votre guide durant votre examen, M. Valentine. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Super, une visite guidée…

- Nous allons faire cela par étage, dit la guide alors qu'elle nous dirige dans le hall nu, désert à cette heure. Le rez-de-chaussée est utilisé pour les cours des cadets, de la théorie uniquement, tandis que la cour est utilisée pour le maniement des armes rapprochées et à feu…

Je soupire. Je sens que ça va être long… Nous visitons, comme notre _chère _mademoiselle l'a dit, les étages un par un, avec une description précise de la totalité des pièces. Il n'y a rien d'anormal jusqu'à présent, mais c'est quand nous arrivons au 8e étage, qui est beaucoup moins utilisé, que les événements deviennent moins ennuyants. Comme dans les étages précédents, il y a un couloir qui sépare les salles, et ces derniers étaient anciennement utilisés pour les soldats de tout niveau qui avaient des problèmes psychologiques. Stress post-traumatique, traumatisme psychique, troubles comportementaux de guerre, problèmes mentaux, cas violents, tout était traité à cet étage, et les salles que nous visitons sont parfois assez glauques, les planchers et parfois même les murs couverts de sang coagulé qui n'a pas voulu s'enlever.

Nous en sommes à visiter une infirmerie quelque peu abimée quand soudain, la porte se referme derrière nous. Notre guide nous a embarrés dans la pièce.

- Elle n'aura pas de pourboire, marmonne Marianna.

Je donne un violent coup de pied dans la porte, mais elle ne cède pas. Elle est blindée. Vincent dégaine Cerberus et tire dans les coins, ce qui les endommage mais ne les troue pas. Yuffie utilise ensuite une matéria de feu dessus, ce qui fait simplement brûler le bois, laissant apparaître l'acier. Je longe le mur et cogne légèrement mes jointures dessus. Il n'est pas doublé… Me reculant quelque peu, j'enfonce mon épée par la pointe dans le mur, passant au travers. Je la retire, puis refais mon action plusieurs fois, découpant lentement le mur. Marianna vient m'aider et ça va plus vite, sa lame étant beaucoup plus tranchante que la mienne. Bientôt, nous parvenons à faire une deuxième porte, et on s'y faufile tous pour se retrouver dans le couloir, désert et dans le noir. Grâce à la Mako, je réussis à y voir comme s'il y a une faible lumière, et Vincent aussi. À nous deux, on réussit à tous nous diriger vers l'ascenseur.

- On monte ou on descend ? Demande Yuffie.

- On monte, il faut aller voir les deux derniers étages, dis-je.

- Il y a aussi les sous-sols, ajoute Vincent.

- Oui, on les fera après. Ça va sûrement être moins long, sans notre cher guide, dit Marianna.

On entre tous dans l'ascenseur, les portes se refermant, et je presse sur le 9. Rien ne se passe. J'appuie à nouveau. Même réaction. J'essaye ensuite tous les boutons, aucune lumière n'apparait. Je grogne, puis nous regardons tous la plaque qui s'enlève au plafond.

- Je suppose qu'on va être obligés d'aller par là… dit Vincent.

- Ouaip, réplique Yuffie.

Sans un mot de plus, Vincent ôte la plaque, la dépose contre le mur, et se monte à la seule force de ses bras, suivi de près par la brunette. J'attends que Marianna fasse de même, mais elle reste là, fixant le trou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Finis-je par lui demander.

- … Est-ce que c'est haut jusqu'au 9e ?

Ho, c'est vrai, je viens de me souvenir. Elle a le vertige. Je pose doucement ma main sur son épaule, l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je vais rester derrière toi. Si tu tombes, je vais te rattraper.

Elle déglutit, puis hoche la tête. Elle saute sur le toit de la cage d'ascenseur, et je la suis alors qu'elle commence à escalader la paroi métallique. Les étages suivants sont désafectés. Ils ne sont plus utilisés depuis des années, après que des meurtres y eurent lieux et que des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler sur de soi-disantes apparitions spectrales. Les deux étages sont restés fermés depuis ce temps. En fait, tous ces bruits et ces « apparitions », c'était des monstres, et nous en tuons beaucoup en explorant les lieux.

Il n'y a rien ici. Absolument rien. Je fais craquer mon dos alors que je viens d'achever un énième monstre. La rousse serre son sabre et soupire.

- Peut-être que c'est au sous-sol.

- Sûrement. Notre guide ne nous aurait pas embarrés pour rien s'il n'y a effectivement rien.

- Youpi, va falloir se taper 10 étages à pied… marmonne Yuffie.

- T'as juste à te jeter au milieu des escaliers, Yuffie.

Elle lâche un rire nerveux devant la réplique de Vincent.

- Je crois que je vais plutôt descendre par la vraie façon, à moins que quelqu'un ait un parachute.

Une chance qu'on a à les descendre, et non à les monter, parce que là je crois que Yuffie aurait réellement piqué une crise. Nous croisons quelques cadets et SOLDATs en chemin, mais ils ne semblent pas avertis de notre présence alors que nous passons à côté d'eux. J'en prends même certains à fixer Marianna et Yuffie, l'air admirateur ou lubrique. Nous passons devant la porte accédant au rez-de-chaussée pour continuer jusqu'au premier sous-sol. Il y en a trois en tout, mais nous n'avons pas pu savoir à quoi ils servent réellement.

Par contre, dès que nous entrons, l'air chargé de médicaments et une autre, plus subtile mais non moins déplaisante, me saute aux narines. Je jette un coup d'œil à Vincent qui hoche la tête.

- De la Mako, lâche-t-il simplement, mais si concisément.

Nous avançons lentement dans un étroit couloir, puis tombons sur une pièce centrale, étant le point de rencontre de dizaine d'autres pièces. Une minuscule fenêtre permettait de voir l'intérieur et je m'approche d'une. Ce que j'y vois, malgré le fait que je devais m'y attendre, me fait un choc. C'est un labo, avec des dizaines de machines branchées sur un corps qui est couché sur une table d'opération. Des scientifiques en blouses blanches sont penchés dessus, utilisant de drôles d'outils dont l'utilisation m'est inconnue et que je ne désire pas savoir.

Des pas bruyants se font entendre derrière nous, et je me retourne pour voir des cadets arriver par le même chemin que nous, armes dans les mains. Je sors une de mes épées, tout comme Marianna, Yuffie décrochant son shiruken et Vincent, Cerberus. Le porte-parole lance d'une voix claire, mais quelque peu tremblante :

- Rendez-vous et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Sinon, nous n'aurons d'autre choix que d'ouvrir le feu.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Marianna et elle me fait un sourire en coin, l'œil amusé. Je souris à mon tour et me tourne à nouveau vers les cadets. Je lève mon épée en courant vers eux et les autres me suivent. Le combat commence, les soldats n'ayant pas vraiment de chance, car nous approchons trop vite pour qu'ils utilisent leur arme et ils tentent vainement de se défendre avec leur épée. À la fin, ils sont tous à terre, K.O.

Le brun prend son PHS pour contacter Reeve, mais alors qu'il l'approche de son oreille, un coup lui arrache des mains. Apparait alors deux SOLDATs avec un scientifique. Ses cheveux blond cendré sont gras, pendant sur ses épaules frêles. Ses yeux bruns nous fixent alors qu'il s'approche de nous, entouré des SOLDATs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons la ? Demanda-t-il, un rictus sur les lèvres.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Vincent.

- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Vous ne resterez ici pas assez longtemps pour que ça soit nécessaire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Répliquais-je.

- Vous n'êtes pas venus ici pour un examen des lieux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes venus ici pour chercher des réponses. Eh bien, vous n'avez plus besoin de chercher, je vais vous en donner.

Je baisse mon épée et la range dans mon fourreau, croisant ensuite mes bras sur ma poitrine, sachant que je sais et vais réagir à temps si quelque chose arrive.

- Allez-y, nous vous écoutons.

Le scientifique a un rictus, sans joie et cruel, si vous croyez savoir ce que nous voulons.

- Vous avez enfin découvert Zack ? C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à croire qu'il était mort. Mais après tout, il sait bien se débrouiller…

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Demande abruptement Marianna.

- Pas grand-chose. Nous avons pris un échantillon des cellules de Zack quand il était encore au Manoir Shinra. Nous avons créé un clone de lui peu avant qu'il ne s'échappe avec toi, dit-il en me désignant. Nous avons ensuite fait quelques petits … tests sur lui. Ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'il s'est échappé, et je savais qu'il allait aller à Midgar, tout comme son modèle. Je l'ai laissé faire, de toute façon, il va bientôt mourir.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? S'exclame le scientifique, surpris.

Il sourit, puis éclate d'un rire tonitruant, digne d'un scientifique fou.

- Midgar est la capitale de la compagnie Shinra, et même si les réacteurs à Mako ne fonctionnent plus, il en reste dedans. L'exosquelette de Zack fonctionne avec la Mako, il se développe en sa présence. Tout comme la mélanine est secrétée dans le corps humain au contact du soleil, ses cellules s'activent et se dégénèrent en présence environnante de Mako. De plus, il avait un vrai réservoir ambulant tout proche de lui.

Marianna et moi, on se jette un coup d'œil. Ça veut dire que… il grandit à cause de moi ?

- Mais… pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demande Yuffie, dégouté.

- Eh bien, pour une raison toute simple. Les gens sont de moins en moins intéressés à entrer dans l'armée de la Shinra, due en partie à son influence déclinante, alors il nous faut créer des combattants. Vous voyez ces SOLDATs ? Ce sont mes meilleures réussites à ce jour.

- Ce sont… aussi des clones ? Dit Marianna, à moitié révulsée.

- Oui, de deux SOLDATs 3e classe. Bon, c'est sûr, ce ne sont pas les meilleurs que j'ai pu trouver, mais il faut commencer par le commencement.

Je m'avance, épées en main.

- Espèce de malade !

Alors que j'allais m'approcher de lui, les deux SOLDATs me bloquent la route, et je commence à me battre contre eux. Vincent vient à mon aide. Ils sont forts, mais pas autant que nous. L'espace de combat est assez restreint, mais ça ne fait que diminuer la distance qu'ils font quand ils essayent d'éviter mes lames.

- J'essaye simplement de continuer ce qu'à commencer mon maître, feu mon père.

- Ton… père ? Murmure Marianna, autant à elle-même qu'au scientifique.

- Oui, Hojo.

Je comprends maintenant ils sont tous les deux aussi laids l'un que l'autre. C'est son fils. Beurk. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à Sephiroth. Je baisse mon épée alors que les deux SOLDATs sont à terre, K.O.

- Alors que mon père s'est servi de mon frère pour faire des expériences sur lui, il m'a élevé pour que ses projets avancent toujours, même à sa mort. Eh bien, son souhait a été exaucé, parce que maintenant nous n'avons plus à jouer avec les humains pour les rendre surhumains, nous pouvons les créer !

Il repart avec un rire dément. Puis, tout ce passe rapidement. Plus vite que mes yeux ne peuvent le détecter, Marianna s'avance et transperce l'homme de son katana, la lame ressortant dans son dos dans un bruit macabre. Il lâche un hoquet de surprise, mêlé à la douleur, alors que ses yeux s'agrandissent. Le sang tombe sur le sol et imbibe sa veste de scientifique. D'un autre mouvement sec, la rousse retire la lame, du liquide cramoisi lui tachant le visage.

- Nous ne sommes pas des jouets, crache-t-elle, des cobayes que vous pouvez utilisez comme ils vous chantent. Nous sommes des humains, avec un cœur et des sentiments.

- Certains doivent se sacrifier pour l'avancement de la technologie, peine à dire le scientifique.

Soudain, d'autres SOLDATs arrivent. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, un envoie valser la sabreuse contre un des murs, avant qu'elle ne soit prise par un autre sur son épaule et emmener au loin. Je cris et essaye de les poursuivre pendant qu'elle se débat de son mieux contre cette grosse masse de muscle, en vain. Elle relève ses yeux verts vers moi et me regarde, impuissante, alors que je démène contre les combattants de la Shinra. Il y en a trop, beaucoup trop, je ne peux en venir en bout. Marianna disparait au bout du couloir et, de rage, je sors une deuxième épée pour mieux faire de dommages.

Yuffie, malgré ses matérias, n'en vient pas à bout non plus, ils réussissent à l'assommer avant de l'emmener à son tour. J'entends Vincent hurler de rage, mais il est aussi entouré que moi, impuissant. On ne peut les vaincre, ils sont trop nombreux. Rangeant une épée, je parviens à prendre mon PHS dans une de mes poches. Après quelques minutes de combat, je compose le numéro de Reeve, mais avant qu'il ne réponde, un coup me le fait lâcher et il obtient le même traitement que celui de Vincent tout à l'heure, écrasé par une botte. Un grognement s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Je l'aimais ce PHS, il contenait de très belles photos de Marianna.

Je suis presque rendu à ma limite quand je reçois un coup très inattendu derrière la tête, m'envoyant à moitié dans les pommes. Je n'ai entendu personne pourtant. Je me retourne pour attaquer, mais en reçois un autre sur la tempe, ce qui me fait m'écraser sur le sol, sonné. La dernière chose que je vois est le scientifique, guéri grâce à une matéria curative, et il dit :

- Amenez-les à mon autre labo. Nous n'y serons pas dérangés.

**--(X.X.X.X)--**

Une seringue dans mon bras. La brûlure qui s'ensuit, filant dans mes veines pour se répandre dans tout mon corps en un très désagréable et trop familier feu intérieur. Je lâche un grognement, parvenant après plusieurs essais à ouvrir les yeux. Je distingue vaguement des silhouettes, dont une qui est à côté de moi. Je cherche un point de repère dans la salle, mais elle est toute blanche, les lumières me font mal aux yeux. Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté et aperçois quelque chose de vert, ça semble flotter dans les airs.

Je plisse des yeux pour essayer de mieux voir qu'est-ce que c'est, peine perdue. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont injecté, mais ça marche en tout cas. Je me sens tout groggy, c'est comme s'il y a une sorte de brouillard dans ma tête qui m'empêche de penser correctement ou d'amorcer le moindre mouvement.

Je me rends compte aussi que je ne peux pas bouger à cause que mes poignets. Mon torse et mes jambes sont attachés par des lanières de cuir sur la table où je suis allongée. J'entends des pas venir vers moi et on me tourne brusquement la tête. La poigne est puissante, deux doigts m'ouvrent une paupière et une lumière me vrille la rétine.

- Ça agit, sa pupille n'a pas de réaction.

- Bien. Attendons un peu avant de le mettre dans la cuve.

Quelqu'un d'autre arrive à mon côté et je réussis à voir quelque chose briller dans sa main. C'est un scalpel. Un cri m'échappe alors qu'il entaille mon bras. Profondément. Il insère un objet froid dans ma plaie, puis la douleur s'atténue. Je crois que je perds connaissance, mais je ne suis pas sûr, mon état est déjà trop comateux pour que je le réalise réellement. Je pourrais dire que je suis dans un état de veille, regardant en simple spectateur. Je sais qu'ils font des choses sur mon corps, mais ça ne me fait pas vraiment mal.

Je me sens un peu mieux quand ils me détachent et que quelqu'un me soulève. Je suis trop faible pour me débattre, je ne peux rien faire alors que chacun de ses pas envoie un choc douloureux dans chacun des fibres de mon corps. J'ouvre légèrement les yeux pour apercevoir le vert qui flotte s'approcher. Peu à peu, je commence à mieux le distinguer. Ce n'est pas du vert qui flotte, c'est un tube à mako.

Ho non… Ho non… Non, non, non, non, non. Ils ne vont pas me mettre là-dedans. Pas encore. Non. Non. Pas dedans, pas dedans. Non, non, non. S'il-vous-plait, pas là-dedans. Pas encore. Pas encore. Je ne veux pas. Ne me mettez pas là-dedans encore. S'il-vous-plait, non. S'il-vous-plait. Pas encore… Non… Non… _NOONN_ !

**--(X.X.X.X)—**

Que je suis méchante, vous laissez sur ce beau petit moment. Je sais que malgré vos promesses de lents assassinats, vous m'aimez XP. -Mange une hache dans le front- Ouch… Une chance que ça me sert pas vraiment, ce truc chevelu là… XD

Alors, alors, je crois qu'il y avait plus d'actions dans ce chapitre, nee ? XD Par contre, j'aime pas ça, ils sont vraiment pas longs. 8C Je suis habituée à avoir mes longs chapitres de 29 pages Word, et là, ils sont genre 9 pages… Gomenasai. Le prochain chapitre en tout cas va sûrement être plus long, j'ose l'espérer. XP

Le refrain habituel : Envoyez-moi une belle review, onegai. XP (Je suis partie sur mon japonais moi là…)


	5. L'épreuve

Je sais, je sais, désolée pour le retard ! Mais avec le retour de l'école, les examens -__-', et tout le tralala qui va avec, c'est dur d'avoir le temps d'écrire. Même à ça, quand j'ai le temps, j'écris pas toujours. XD Moi, lâche ? Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez… 8D

Merci **Tamashii**, pour ta review. XP Tu vas tout découvrir dans ce chapitre-ci. Enfin… pas tout, mais l'histoire avance d'un bon pas.

J'espère que vous allez aimer. =)

**--(X.X.X.X.X)--**

_furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru  
zutto sora o miageteta  
kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima, negai ga todoku no nara  
mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

_Traduction : La tristesse qui tombe continuellement se change en neige blanche et pure  
Au travers de tout ça, j'ai levé ma tête vers le ciel  
Avant que ce corps disparaisse maintenant, si mon souhait t'atteint  
S'il-te-plait tiens-moi fort juste une dernière fois._

_- Gackt Camui,Last Song_

**Chapitre 5  
****L'épreuve  
**_**POV Marianna**_

J'ai l'impression de partir à la dérive, de n'avoir aucune attache à la terre. On dirait que je flotte parce que je n'ai aucune sensation d'être couchée sur quelque chose. Je remue des doigts et m'aperçois que je suis dans un liquide, de par les remous que je fais. J'essaye de respirer, mais aucun air n'entre dans mes narines. C'est le liquide qui m'entre dans le nez et descend dans mes poumons, ne me donnant pourtant pas une impression de brûlure douloureuse.

Après quelques essais, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, et ne vois que du vert. Mais où est-ce que je suis ? Je me rends compte que des fils sont branchés à mes bras, injectant divers liquides dans mon corps. Je m'efforce de respirer profondément, lentement, pour ne pas céder à la panique. Une douleur sourde pointe dans ma tête, et on dirait que des aiguilles mitraillent le reste de mon corps. Je regarde autour de moi, essayant de ne pas bouger la tête pour ne pas augmenter la douleur, et je me rends compte que l'endroit dans lequel je suis est très petit, à peine assez grand pour contenir mon corps qui est nu.

J'aperçois un mouvement à ma droite du coin de l'œil et une vague de douleur envahit ma tête quand je la tourne un peu trop brusquement. C'est un homme, un scientifique d'après son sarreau blanc. Mais c'est… le fils d'Hojo ! Je croyais l'avoir tué.

- Voilà qu'elle se réveille, dit-il.

Sa voix est quelque peu trouble, mais je réussis quand même à l'entendre, pour mon plus grand malheur. J'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, pourtant rien n'y fait, je n'arrive pas à décoller mes lèvres scellées.

- Ah oui, fait-il, apercevant ma tentative, la mako fait parfois de drôles de choses aux gens. Eh bien, comme vous êtes réveillée, je crois qu'on peut passer aux choses sérieuses.

Aux choses sérieuses ? Parce que… Parce que ce n'est pas assez sérieux si je souffre comme ça ? Je suis… dans un tube à mako. Je suis dans un tube à mako. Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé de Cloud ? Et de Vincent ? De Yuffie ? Si ce salaud leur a fait du mal …

Mes pensées sont vite écourtées quand je ressens une terrible douleur, plus importante que les autres, se propager dans mes bras, venant du liquide injecté dans mes veines par les fils qui sont reliés à moi. Je ne peux pas crier, mais un hurlement semble se répercuter dans ma tête. C'est pire que tout, je n'ai jamais ressenti une douleur pareille. Même pas quand j'avais le Geostigma. La douleur monte dans mes épaules, mon cou, et atteint ma colonne vertébrale. Un coup de fouet ne m'aurais pas plus surprise tandis que mon corps se cambre sous la douleur. Je me mets inconsciemment en position du fœtus, comme si en me rapetissant le plus possible, je pourrais échapper à ce mal, peine perdue.

Ça s'amplifie … J'ai l'impression que je boue de l'intérieur, que je suis écartelée. Ho Dieux, arrêtez ça…

La douleur est trop tenace, trop persistante. Je perds conscience.

**--(X.X.X.X.X)--**

_Sept mois plus tôt_

Je travaille avec Tifa au bar. C'est éreintant. Heureusement, c'est l'heure de fermer, et je suis en train de monter les chaises sur les tables pour nettoyer le sol. Après, m'étirant en baillant, je dis bonne nuit à Tifa et monte à l'étage. Je me dirige vers notre chambre, à Cloud et à moi, quand j'entends des murmures de conversation dans la chambre à Denzel.

Pourtant, Marlène n'est pas là cette semaine, Barret l'a emmenée avec lui. Je fronce les sourcils en m'approchant de la porte fermée et, suivant mon intuition, colle mon oreille contre la cloison. Ce que j'entends me fait sourire.

- … va revenir, Marlène ? Demande la voix triste et ensommeillé de Denzel.

- La semaine prochaine, répond la voix de Cloud. Ça veut dire dans 6 jours.

- 6 jours ? Mais c'est long, 6 jours.

- Non, tu ne les verras pas passer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, tu ne t'es pas aperçu que depuis que tu as commencé l'école, les jours défilent ?

- Oui, même les fins de semaine, et je déteste ça.

- Tu vas devoir t'y faire, parce que c'est comme ça qu'ils vont passer pour le restant de ta vie.

- Toi aussi, ils passent vite ?

- Oui, dit Cloud, son sourire perçant dans sa voix. Et maintenant, il faut que tu dormes, sinon tu ne voudras pas te lever demain matin.

- Oui, je sais. Mais laisse la porte entrouverte, s'il-te-plait.

Je n'ai le temps que de me pousser de la porte avant qu'elle s'ouvre et ne laisse passer Cloud. Il me jette un coup d'œil avant de dire à Denzel :

- Ça va si je la laisse comme ça ?

- Oui.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Il se retourne vers moi et, chuchotant, me demande :

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Je me demandais qui parlait à Denzel.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et je souris. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et il me regarde, questionneur. Mon sourire s'agrandit, mais je ne lui dis pas que j'ai trouvé la scène très attendrissante, je crois qu'il n'aurait pas aimé ça.

**--(X.X.X.X.X)--**

Quelque chose de froid me fait frissonner. Je suis allongée dessus. Les poumons me brûlent alors que je respire profondément. Diverses odeurs me viennent : celle de l'alcool, du désinfectant, et une autre que je n'arrive pas à identifier, malgré que je la trouve familière. Je bouge légèrement les doigts et m'aperçois que je n'ai plus de fils connectés à moi, mais que je ne suis pas plus habillée que dans le tube à mako.

Je finis par lentement ouvrir les yeux, pour les refermer brusquement quand une lumière vive me vrille les rétines. Je retente l'expérience quelques instants plus tard et cette fois, je réussis à voir les contours imprécis de mon environnement. Je suis dans la même salle que tout à l'heure – à moins que des jours ne soient passés ? -, mais je suis cette fois installée sur une table d'opération. Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté et mon regard est attiré par quelque chose de brillant. Ce sont des instruments de chirurgie.

Le sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines avant que je ne tente de me lever. Le simple fait de me relever me fait tourner la tête, et j'ai la constante envie de vomir, mais ça ne m'arrête pas. Après une brève pause pour essayer de me remettre le cerveau en place, je sors une jambe, puis deux. Je laisse le sang redescendre dedans avant de mettre les pieds à terre. Ils ne me supportent plus, je m'écroule sur le sol. Je souffle sous la douleur, mais me relève, prenant appui sur la table.

Mes jambes tremblent sous moi. Je ne les sens même pas. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici ? Il n'y a même pas d'horloge pour savoir l'heure ni de fenêtre.

La porte derrière moi s'ouvre et je me retourne. C'est le scientifique fou, accompagné d'une armoire à glace. Ça doit être une des seules personnes qui le supportent. J'empoigne un scalpel.

- Je vois que tu es endurante, ma petite, me nargue l'homme.

- Ne vous approchez pas de moi.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas te battre contre mon ami ici présent ?

Je jette un regard à son soi-disant ami. Ses yeux n'expriment que le vide, comme s'il n'avait plus de sentiments. Malgré la situation, il me fait pitié. Il est pris au piège, tout comme moi, dans cet endroit. Je reporte mon attention sur le scientifique pour le voir sortir une seringue d'une de ses poches. Il hoche la tête dans la direction du colosse et ce dernier s'approche de moi. Il sait que je suis trop faible, que je ne peux pas me défendre. Il me frappe violemment sur le visage du dos de la main et je manque m'écrouler en lâchant le scalpel, la tête embrouillé. Il m'empoigne et me recouche sur la table d'opérations.

L'homme aux cheveux graisseux arrive à mon côté et me rentre l'aiguille dans le cou, m'injectant un liquide jaunâtre.

- Fais de beaux rêves, est la dernière chose que j'entends.

**--(X.X.X.X.X)--**

_Seize mois plus tôt_

La neige tombe doucement dehors, couvrant le paysage d'un glaçage blanc et moelleux. Je la contemple de la fenêtre, me rappelant l'autre monde, mais ne me le faisant pas regretter. C'est beau la neige, quand elle est blanche. Dans moins de deux semaines, celle qui borde les rues va devenir toute brunâtre, affreuse, alors il faut en profiter tant qu'elle est encore immaculée.

Je vais emmener les enfants en fin de semaine avec moi pour faire des bonhommes de neige… On pourrait se faire de la tire aussi… (NdA : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas (sait-on jamais), la tire se fait quand on verse du sirop d'érable bouillant sur de la neige (propre), et elle devient rigide, donnant de la tire. C'est bonnnn 8D) J'ai un livre dans les mains, mais alors que j'essaye de le lire, mon regard revient toujours vers la fenêtre, je finis donc par le mettre de côté. C'est la première fois qu'il neige sur Edge depuis que je suis arrivée, et c'est la première fois aussi que je trouve la ville aussi belle. C'est dommage qu'elle ne commence à tomber qu'aujourd'hui, en plein mois de février, on ne pourra pas trop en profiter avant qu'elle ne dégèle.

Je pourrais peut-être faire un mini bonhomme de neige et le garder dans le congélateur, ça serait drôle le ressortir pendant l'été. Je souris à cette idée. On pourrait aussi conserver de la neige….

Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par Cloud qui entre dans le salon. Il semble chercher quelque chose. Il cherche dans le fouillis de la table basse, passe sa main sous les coussins du divan, regarde dans le truc à journaux, sur la télé, dans la pile à DVDs…

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Finis-je par demander, regardant son manège.

Il relève la tête.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu mes clés ?

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire. C'est très rare qu'il perd ses clés, habituellement il les garde sur lui, et quand il les perd, il se met dans tous ses états.

- Tu les as mis sur ta table de nuit.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai.

Il repart en courant presque, et je ris encore. Il revient un instant plus tard, m'exhibant les si recherchés clés.

- Merci.

- Ça me fait plaisir, souris-je, même si c'était drôle de te voir courir partout.

Il sourit à son tour en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- J'essayais de lire, mais c'est trop beau dehors.

Il contemple la chute de neige à son tour, et un sourire se peint sur son beau visage. Il se lève ensuite et me tend une main pour m'aider à faire de même.

- Viens avec moi, on va aller faire une promenade.

- Où ?

- Tu vas voir, sourit-il.

Je prends sa main et me redresse, mais il en profite pour me tirer à lui et m'embrasser. Je souris à mon tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous roulons dans les rues enneigées d'Edge, je ressens quelque chose que je n'ai plus senti depuis bien longtemps : le plaisir enfantin de vouloir jouer dans la neige, de faire un bonhomme de neige et de tirer des boules de neige sur les gens. Je me demande où est-ce que Cloud m'emmène, il va trop vite pour me faire croire que c'est qu'une simple « promenade ».

La neige file avec nous, elle défile et semble nous ouvrir un chemin pour nous laisser passer, c'est très beau à voir. Quelques flocons s'accrochent à moi, et je les observe fondre sur ma peau. C'est quelque chose qui m'a trop manquée.

Nous arrivons soudain à une… patinoire ? Je fixe un regard interrogateur dans le dos de Cloud, mais ce n'est qu'en arrêtant qu'il se retourne pour me sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

Il roule des yeux.

- Je suis venue te montrer comment ne pas tomber en marchant sur la glace. Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On est venus patiner.

- Ah. C'est que…

Je me tortille un peu sur mon banc, et il fronce les sourcils.

- Tu ne sais pas patiner, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je sais… un peu… Disons que je suis capable avec une chaise.

Il rit.

- Eh bien, moi non plus je suis pas le plus doué, alors viens, on va apprendre ensemble.

On va louer deux paires de patin, et après environ 20 minutes, on réussit à les mettre. Là, il faut monter sur la glace… Cloud y va en premier, et malgré ce qu'il dit, il est meilleur que moi, il réussit à se tenir debout sur la glace sans tomber. À ma grande surprise, je réussis aussi, mais c'est peut-être grâce à la ferme prise que j'ai sur la main du blond, je suis presque en train de la lui broyer. Ça ne semble pas lui déranger, il rit en me tenant aussi solidement et nous commençons à avancer.

Tiens, ça va mieux qu'avant. Peu à peu, je dessers ma prise sur la main à Cloud et après un moment, c'est à mon tour de rire de lui quand il tombe. Il n'y a que quelques personnes sur la piste, alors nous ne dérangeons personne quand il m'envoie lui aussi au plancher, me tirant par la main. Je tombe sur lui et il me reçoit dans ses bras. Ça fait bien moins mal que de tomber directement sur la glace, j'aime bien ça.

- Je sais pas si je vais être capable de me relever, dis-je.

- Moi non plus, surtout si tu restes sur moi.

- Je suis bien comme ça moi, et puis c'est toi qui m'a fait tomber.

Il sourit et jette un coup d'œil aux autres gens sur la piste qui nous regarde en passant.

- On dérange les autres…

- On s'en fout.

- … et j'ai les fesses gelées.

- Ahh, pauvres petites fesses, faudrait pas qu'elles prennent froid.

Après plusieurs tentatives, je parviens à me remettre sur mes patins et je retends une main à Cloud pour l'aider à faire de même. Nous patinons – verbe qui pour nous généralise nos essais de patinage au travers de nombreuses chutes – encore pendant une heure et malgré le fait que je vais sentir mon derrière pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai bien aimé ça.

Il m'emmène ensuite à un restaurant pour nous réchauffer et manger. Au début, je crois qu'il a choisi ce restaurant sur le moment, mais je me rends compte pendant le souper qu'il avait tout manigancé depuis le début. Je comprends soudain quel jour nous sommes, le 14. C'est la St-Valentin et je ne m'en rappelais même plus ! C'est sûr que je n'ai jamais vraiment porté attention à cette fête, n'ayant jamais eu personne pour fêter avec.

- J'avais oublié qu'on était le 14… marmonnais-je à Cloud, les yeux baissés sur mon assiette.

Je me sens mal de n'avoir pas de cadeau pour lui alors qu'il a organisé tout ça pour moi. Il prend ma main posée sur la table et la serre doucement.

- C'est pas grave, je suis heureux de t'avoir, toi.

Je relève les yeux et le regard qu'il me lance est rempli de sentiments qui font réchauffer mon cœur. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime ou quelque chose de synonyme, mais c'est toujours aussi… merveilleux à entendre.

- Merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi.

- Ça me fait plaisir.

Son pouce fait des rotations sur ma peau et je lui souris, mon amour pour lui s'étoffant encore plus si possible.

**--(X.X.X.X.X)--**

-… Réagit étrangement à la mako.

- Attendons encore un peu avant de changer le traitement.

- Ce serait peut-être dangereux de continuer, son métabolisme semble différent du nôtre.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Je vais faire d'autres tests sur elle, je veux vérifier certaines choses…

Une piqûre aigue sur l'avant-bras, puis le bruit réconfortant du silence qui accompagne l'inconscience.

**--(X.X.X.X.X)--**

_Sept mois plus tôt_

Quelque chose de chaud m'effleure doucement entre les cuisses. C'est un souffle, lent et profond, qui me chatouille. Une main se pose sur moi, créant une douce pression qui me fait soupirer dans mon état de demi-sommeil. Mes jambes sont écartées, je sens des mains les caresser avant qu'une langue, chaude et absolument délicieuse, ne passe. Mon corps se laisse aller à ce plaisir, mon dos s'arque alors que cette chose s'occupe de moi, me torture, me rend au septième ciel, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Mon esprit embrumé de sommeil s'éclaircie rapidement, mes mains s'enfouissant dans les cheveux doux. Des gémissements rauques m'échappent. De douces lèvres et une langue experte glissent sur moi, me stimulant pour que j'atteigne l'orgasme. Mes doigts se crispent dans la chevelure blonde alors que le vide se fait dans mon esprit pendant un court et lumineux moment.

Je retombe sur l'oreiller, le corps moite, la respiration haletante, tandis que Cloud se relève d'entre mes jambes. Il me sourit et m'embrasse, et je me goûte alors que nos langues se lient.

- J'espère que tu es assez réveillée pour la suite, me souffle Cloud, la voix profonde et plus grave de désir.

- Quelle suite ? Souris-je avant de l'embrasser.

Lentement, il se trouve une place en moi tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Mes mains caressent son dos musclé tandis qu'il dépose des baisers sur la ligne de ma mâchoire avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Ses coups de reins contre les miens nous envoient voir les étoiles, et c'est délicieux, divin, à chaque fois meilleur.

Couverts de sueur, j'entends son cœur battre contre mon oreille alors que ma tête repose sur sa poitrine. Son bras est passé autour de moi et nous reposons là, dans le moment post-orgasmique où tout semble entouré de coton douillet et moelleux.

- J'aime bien la façon que tu m'as réveillée.

- Mmhmm. Je sais.

- Quand est-ce que tu es arrivée ? Demandais-je en me tournant sur le flanc pour le regarder.

- Cette nuit. J'ai fait attention pour ne pas te réveiller.

- Merci, j'étais morte de fatigue hier.

Il sourit et m'embrasse sur le front avant de me serrer plus contre lui.

- Tu as encore le temps de dormir, il n'est que 9h.

- Mmm… D'accord…

Je me niche contre son flanc, ma tête sur son torse. J'entends son cœur battre encore irrégulièrement sous ma tête, et lentement, je m'endors au son de sa respiration qui se calme et se régularise.

**--(X.X.X.X.X)--**

**POV Cloud**

Le feu coule dans mes veines, c'est un brasier. Je ne peux même pas crier, un tube est enfoncé dans mon œsophage. Je m'aperçois bien vite que je suis encore dans le tube à mako, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Je les ouvre tout de même, et ce que je vois devant moi n'est pas différent de ce que je voyais du même endroit il y a quelques années. Je ne panique même pas, je n'ai pas la force de paniquer. Un brouillard s'est installé dans ma tête et j'ai l'impression que mes membres sont tous engourdis, il n'y a que ce feu qui dévore mes veines. Je ne sens que ça, et ça fait tellement mal… Pourtant, mon corps nu est en catalepsie, il ne réagit plus à mes commandes. Je ne suis capable que de bouger mes yeux, et mon champ de vision est restreint.

À quoi bon résister ? Mon cerveau s'enfonce à nouveau dans la brume, se cachant dans le refuge de mon esprit égaré…

**--(X.X.X.X.X)--**

_Six mois plus tôt_

La nuit règne sur Edge alors que je file dans les rues actives, même à cette heure. Je reviens d'une livraison à Junon, et ça va bientôt faire une semaine que je suis parti. En plus, quand je suis arrivé pour délivrer mon colis, quelqu'un m'a presque tiré dessus. Apparemment, d'après les gardes du corps du client, j'avais l'air menaçant… Je dois avouer que j'étais quelque peu irrité après avoir chercher pendant une heure et demi la villa qui, au final, était en dehors de la ville.

Il fait frais en ce mois de mars, des volutes de vapeur s'échappent de ma bouche à chacune de mes expirations, et la chaleur tombe sur moi quand j'entre par la porte de service du Septième Ciel. Tifa n'y est pas allée de main morte avec le chauffage. Ayant déjà mangé, je monte à l'étage et entre le plus silencieusement possible dans ma chambre pour ne pas réveiller Marianna. Elle doit sûrement dormir à l'heure qu'il est, je me rappelle qu'elle avait une horaire chargée ces derniers temps.

L'obscurité est presque totale dans la pièce, si ce ne serait des rayons de la lune. J'attends que mes yeux s'habituent à la noirceur avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains.

Je prends une douche vite fait et m'habille d'une paire de boxer noire avant de retourner dans la chambre. Je m'approche du lit où git Marianna. Git, c'est bien le mot. Il fait très chaud dans la chambre, et la belle rousse est couchée sur le dos, les couvertures poussées à ses pieds. Le large t-shirt qu'elle porte est remontée sur son ventre qui monte et s'abaisse au rythme de sa respiration. Ses cheveux sont éparses autour d'elle, quelques mèches cachant son visage.

Je me couche à son côté, me tenant sur un coude pour me pencher au-dessus d'elle. Elle est si belle… Son visage ne contient aucun pli dans son sommeil, malgré que ses lèvres pulpeuses soient avancées dans une légère moue, ce que je trouve absolument adorable.

Une idée me vient soudain. Je me relève et vais chercher dans une poche de mon jean mon PHS. L'ouvrant, je le mets en mode photo et, tamisant la lumière de la lampe sur la table de nuit, prends une photo d'elle. Merde, j'ai oublié de baisser le volume, le son qui accompagne la prise d'une photo résonne dans le silence.

Marianna se retourne dans son sommeil, se retournant sur le flanc vers moi. J'avance une main pour lui dégager le visage de ses cheveux. Mettant cette fois au minimum le volume, je reprends plusieurs photos d'elle. Je souris à la fin et referme mon PHS pour le poser sur la table de nuit avant de fermer la lumière et de me coucher. Je serre Marianna contre moi, sur le dos, et elle vient se pelotonner contre moi, marmonnant vaguement quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

Je souris encore, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Son souffle régulier m'effleure le cou à chacune de ses expirations et sa main est appuyée paume ouverte sur ma poitrine, irradiant de chaleur. Je continue à caresser ses longs et doux cheveux alors que le sommeil vient lentement à moi, me faisant rejoindre ma belle au pays des songes.

**--(X.X.X.X.X)--**

Une douleur vive me traverse le poignet, me ramenant à la réalité. À ma grande surprise, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux du premier coup, me retrouvant dans la pénombre. Ma tête me fait horriblement souffrir, surtout vers l'arrière. Pourtant, mon corps baigne toujours dans la mako…

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil un mouvement et, comme je ne peux bouger la tête, je force mes yeux par la gauche pour pouvoir voir quelque chose. C'est le fils d'Hojo qui est là, il est en train de remplir des papiers. Il semble satisfait, car il sourit sans raison apparente.

Il relève soudain les yeux vers moi, et son sourire s'agrandit quand il voit le coin de mon œil fixé sur lui. Il pose les papiers sur la table devant lui et, sans me jeter un regard de plus, sort.

Le silence se fait plus grand dans ma tête alors que la douleur m'envahit, et comme toujours, je ne peux y échapper.

**--(X.X.X.X.X)--**

_Quatre mois plus tôt_

- _Kieteshimai sou ni naru sono chiisana koe de  
boku no namae o yobu sugata ga wasurerarenakute  
furikaereba ano toki no mama no kimi ga ima mo iru you de..._

J'entends Marianna avant de la voir. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais grâce à la mako et aux gènes de Jénova, mes oreilles la perçoivent. Je m'approche sans faire de bruit de notre chambre et, la porte étant ouverte, je la vois qui est assise sur le lit, plongée dans un livre.

- _doshite daremo inai kono heya de  
karada ga furueru n darou  
oshiete..._

Je ne sais pas comment elle réussit à faire ça, mais elle est capable de fredonner pendant qu'elle lit, même complètement absorbée par celui-ci. La plupart du temps, elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle chante, c'est inconscient. À chaque fois que je lui dis, elle me regarde, surprise, puis s'excuse, ce qui me fait rire parce qu'elle croit qu'elle chante faux, alors que c'est tout le contraire.

Elle a une belle voix, profonde et chaude. Les paroles qu'elle chante sont presque toujours du wutaïen, quoique je suis pas sûr que c'est comme ça qu'elle appelle cette langue-là. Ça commençait par ja…ou ga… Ah! Je m'en rappelle pas, mais bref, quelque soit la langue, je trouve que c'est très beau et chantant.

Ses longs cheveux sont dégagés de son visage, tombant dans son dos jusqu'au dessus de lit, tandis que ses jambes sont repliés sous elle. Je vois ses yeux aller et venir sur le livre dans ses mains, _La Prémonition._

Elle ne m'a toujours pas vu, et je souris alors que j'ai une idée. Je sors de la pièce et vais dans le salon, où j'ai laissé mon cahier de dessins. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas dessiné dedans, mais je viens d'avoir de l'inspiration. Je prends plusieurs crayons à dessin, une aiguise, ainsi que plusieurs mouchoirs avant de retourner vers la chambre. Je n'y rentre toutefois pas, m'asseyant sur le sol juste devant. Je ne veux pas que Marianna me remarque.

Cette dernière a changé de position pendant ce temps, elle s'est allongée sur le ventre pour mieux être installée. Ses cheveux roux sont répandus autour d'elle, et son jean noir et son haut la moulent comme une seconde peau. Me retenant d'aller la voir, ce qui aurait gâché mon plan, j'ouvre mon cahier à une page vierge et aiguise un crayon.

- _doshite daremo inai kono heya de  
namida ga koboreru n darou  
oshiete...  
mou ichido dakishimesasete..._

Sa douce voix me guide pendant que je commence mon esquisse. Je dessine rapidement son corps à grand traits, puis commence à détailler son visage de profil, concentré sur le livre. Ses sourcils se froncent parfois, quand elle lit mal une phrase, à cause de sa dyslexie, sinon elle ne bouge pas du tout, ses lèvres ne se mouvant presque pas quand elle fredonne. Ses cheveux sont plus ardus à faire, j'ai de la difficulté à faire leur texture, mais je finis par y arriver, et ça donne un très beau résultat.

Le reste m'est facile à faire, étant habitué à faire les jeux d'ombre et de lumière et les plis de vêtements. Je dessine ensuite la pièce; le lit, le bureau, la fenêtre qui offre une vue sur la cour, les tables de nuit, la commode…

J'ai fini et observe mon œuvre lorsque j'entends un cri. Relevant la tête, je vois Marianna qui se tient la poitrine.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Depuis quand t'es là ?

- Longtemps.

- Je t'avais même pas vu.

Je souris en me relevant.

- Je sais. Ton livre doit être bon.

Elle hoche vivement la tête.

- Oui ! Je l'adore ! Mais… je crois que je vais arrêter pour aujourd'hui, je veux pas le finir tout de suite.

Aussi discrètement que possible, j'essaye de cacher mon cahier de dessin en passant à côté d'elle, mais c'est sans compter ses yeux trop observateurs.

- Tu as dessiné ?

- Non, je le regardais.

Je vois à son regard qu'elle n'y croit pas vraiment.

- Laisse-moi voir.

Je pourrais refuser, mais à quoi bon, elle le regarderait plus tard, quand je serais parti. Je m'approche d'elle et lui tends avant de m'asseoir à son côté.

- Ne ris pas… maugréais-je.

- Mais non, t'inquiètes pas… Ho… C'est vraiment beau, Cloud… Mais, c'est qui ?

J'éclate de rire devant son air interrogateur.

- Tu ne reconnais pas la chambre ? Finis-je par demander, après avoir arrêté de rire.

- … Ah… Ah ! C'est moi !

Elle examine pendant quelques instants mon dessin, ne disant rien. Je me mords la lèvre devant son silence.

- C'est vraiment beau Cloud. J'adore les détails. Ça faisait longtemps que t'avais rien fait.

Je souris et dépose un baiser sur sa joue chaude.

- Tu m'as inspiré.

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Tu sais qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose avec ça ? J'ai entendu parler d'un concours de dessin à Kalm…

L'arrêtant, j'agite les mains.

- Non, non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je dessine seulement par loisir.

- Mais tu as réellement du talent, Cloud.

Je secoue la tête.

- Je ne veux pas être obligé à dessiner. Tu le sais, ça va et ça vient selon mon humeur.

Elle fait une moue.

- Mouais, je sais… D'accord, c'est comme tu veux…

Elle affiche maintenant un grand sourire en désignant le dessin.

- Mais est-ce que je peux accrocher celui-ci ?

Je roule des yeux.

- Comme tu veux.

Son sourire s'étire si possible et elle avance la tête pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je souris aussi en sentant ses mains se nouer derrière ma tête.

- Merci, souffle-t-elle avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

**POV Marianna**

Encore cette sensation douloureuse dans les veines, alors même que j'ai froid dans la cuve. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis là-dedans, ici. Je ne sais plus depuis quand je suis devenue un cobaye, un simple corps qui n'a d'autre utilisation que de servir à des expérimentations. Je n'ai plus aucune notion de temps, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai mal. Il n'y a plus un moment où je n'ai pas mal, que je n'ai pas un instant de douce neutralité. Pas même un moment, dans mon inconscience. Je la sens toujours stagner en moi.

Elle ne me laisse aucun repos, et c'est pire après que je sois passée sur la table d'opérations, où il utilise toutes sortes d'instruments. Heureusement, je n'ai jamais vu à quoi ils servaient tous, il m'injecte quelque chose pour me faire retourner dans l'inconscience, ou bien j'y retourne seule avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de le faire.

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, ni même si on est le jour ou la nuit. Il n'y a pas de fenêtres dans la salle. Comme toujours, je viens de me réveiller d'un sommeil superficiel, que je ne devrais pas appeler ainsi, parce que c'en est techniquement pas un. C'est plus mon cerveau qui se met en mode veille, je ne regagne absolument aucune énergie de cette activité, de même que mon esprit est toujours gourd de fatigue non-allégé.

Je garde les yeux fermés, il ne me sert à rien de les ouvrir, ayant déjà contemplé le triste spectacle autour de moi des milliers de fois, sans qu'aucun changement n'y soit jamais apporté. Je reste ainsi, sans bouger, attendant que l'inconscience me regagne ou que le fils d'Hojo revienne me chercher.

Je n'ai même plus peur maintenant, je n'ai plus la force d'avoir peur. Combien même j'aurais peur ou terrorisé, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Mon corps est trop faible pour tenter un mouvement quand je suis sortie du tube à mako, je me laisse faire comme une poupée. Il n'y a plus rien à faire…

Je suis proche de me « rendormir » quand j'entends un bruit. Ce n'est pas le bruit de bottes que je suis habituée d'entendre, lourds et lents, mais celui d'une personne qui marche rapidement et silencieusement. Je ne bouge pas, attendant la suite. Je les entends qui s'approche et s'arrête devant moi. N'attendant plus de bruit, j'ouvre les yeux.

Une personne se tient devant moi, inconnu. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu, mais l'homme ne ressemble pas à un scientifique ou à un membre de la Shinra. La première chose que je remarque chez lui, ce sont ses yeux bleus, plus pâles que ceux de Cloud. Ils me fixent avec intérêt, j'aurais rougi si mon sang n'aurait pas été si dilué par la mako. Ses cheveux de la même couleur que les miens sont courts, désordonnés sur sa tête. Il porte un manteau de cuir rouge sur un ensemble noir.

Je le fixe, ne bougeant toujours pas. Je ne crois pas je pourrais, de toute façon. Il regarde les manettes de contrôles devant lui et finit par en presser un. Un mécanisme s'enclenche et, peu à peu, la mako est drainée hors du tube. Ne pouvant plus flotter dans le liquide, je m'écroule sur le sol. La vitre s'ouvre à côté de moi et l'homme arrive à mon côté. Sans que je puisse protester, il me retire les fils reliés à mes bras sans perdre de temps avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je frisonne, toujours nue, et me laisse porter.

Je me sens aussi lourde qu'un sac de briques, pourtant il m'amène sans difficulté jusqu'au comptoir où il m'assoit doucement. Je frisonne encore plus à cause que la surface est très froide sous mes fesses. Je parviens à relever la tête pour voir l'autre roux ôter son manteau et m'entourer avec. Il me l'enfile et l'attache (NdA : Je sais, y'a pas d'attaches après son manteau, mais imaginons-en). C'est chaud, et je me sens mieux avec.

- Quel est ton nom ? Me demande-t-il, et sa voix est profonde, moins que celle de Vincent, mais plus envoûtante.

- Ma…Marianna, parviens-je à dire. T- Toi ?

- Genesis. Je vais t'emmener en lieu sûr.

Malgré mes pensées confuses, une jaillit plus clairement, et je secoue la tête.

- Non… Je ne suis pas la seule… à avoir été amenée ici… Il faut aller les chercher.

Il soupire. Comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé ici, de toute façon ? Je n'ai pas le temps de le lui demander qu'il se redresse.

- Très bien. Tu arrives à marcher ?

Il me tend les mains et je m'appuie sur elles pour me lever. Malheureusement, mes jambes ne me supportent pas, et je tombe sur le torse à Genesis qui me retient.

- Ça ira sûrement mieux tout à l'heure… Allez, viens.

- Comment as-tu réussi à entrer ?

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'entrer, j'étais ici bien avant vous.

Un choc me parcourt, mais je ne le questionne pas davantage, ce n'est pas le moment. Il me supporte à moitié alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Dieux, faites qu'ils ne soient rien arrivés de grave aux autres…

**--( Fin du chapitre )--**

C'est mon plus long chapitre pour cette fic à ce jour ! Je suis contente, j'ai dépassé ma barre des 10 pages Word, ce qui est était vraiment peu pour moi quand j'écrivais Paradoxe. Peut-être parce que je pense toujours que tout va être plus long que pour de vrai. J'ai toujours eu les idées en grand…

J'aime bien ce chapitre. Ça m'a permis de retourner dans le passé, de montrer quelques petites anecdotes de ces deux dernières années. C'est pas grand-chose, ils ont plus chacune une signification bien particulière… XP J'aime pas mon lemon par contre… J'ai dû le censurer. Peut-être que le prochain que je vais faire va être plus explicite, j'en sais rien…

La chanson que Marianna chante dans le flash-back de Cloud est Kono Daremo Inai Heya de, de Gackt.

Reviews !! *_*


	6. Conte d'un ange

Oui, oui ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Et ça m'a pris même pas 2 mois cette fois. Un vrai miracle, me direz-vous, et je suis pleinement d'accord. xD C'est un cadeau de Noël quelque peu en avance ( même pas 2 jours...). ^__^

**--(X.X.X.X.X.X)--**

_Même si le lendemain est aride de promesses  
Rien ne devrait anticiper mon retour  
Pour devenir la rosée qui trempe le sol  
Pour épargner les sables, les océans, les cieux  
Je leur offre ce sacrifice silencieux  
- LOVELESS, Acte V_

**Chapitre 6**_**  
**_**Conte d'un ange**_**  
POV Marianna**_

- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demandais-je à Genesis, une fois dans le couloir.

- Je connais l'horaire de chacun par cœur. Par là.

Malgré le fait que je me retiens de presque tout mon poids sur lui, il ne semble pas gêné par moi, continuant à avancer d'un pas rapide. J'ai peine à le suivre, mais je sais qu'il a une raison bien précise pour marcher vite, que quelqu'un viendrait bientôt et nous apercevrait si nous ne nous dépêchions pas. L'angoisse d'être pris me traverse le corps par désagréables vagues alors qu'il nous conduit dans le couloir désert.

Finalement, il nous arrête devant une porte et plonge la main dans sa veste que je porte pour y prendre une carte magnétique. Il l'insère dans l'orifice prévue à cet effet et la porte s'ouvre dans un déclic. La pièce est une salle d'entrepôt et je suis contente d'y voir des bancs, car mes jambes ne me supportent presque plus. Genesis m'aidant, je vais m'asseoir. Je soupire de soulagement et m'efforce de reprendre une respiration régulière en observant le roux se mouvoir dans la pièce. Ses mouvements sont très gracieux alors qu'il semble chercher quelque chose dans une liasse de feuilles.

Il y a des casiers fermés acculés au mur, servant à entretenir des vêtements et des armes. Je me demande qui peut bien mettre ses choses là… Ho. C'est là qu'ils mettent les possessions de leurs cobayes…

Ayant visiblement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, Genesis laisse les papiers et se dirigea vers un casier, l'ouvrant grâce à sa carte. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il contient, mais je le devine. Il prend un certain temps à ôter quelque chose qui semble trop long pour la hauteur du casier. Je ne vois toutefois aucune expression sur son visage attirant, ce qui me fait demande encore plus depuis combien de temps il est prisonnier de ces murs. Il revient finalement vers moi, portant des vêtements noirs et un long sabre dans un fourreau.

Une immense joie m'envahit à leur vue, mais je n'ai la force que de lui faire un faible sourire alors qu'il me les tend sans mot dire.

- Merci.

Il hoche simplement la tête et je les prends. Ils sentent un peu le renfermé, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je commence à faire glisser la fermeture-éclair de la veste à Genesis quand ce dernier se retourne, respectant mon intimité.

- Tu m'as déjà vu nue dans le tube à mako, marmonnais-je. Et puis, je vais sûrement avoir besoin d'aide.

Je le vois hésiter un court moment avant qu'il ne me fasse face à nouveau, et il s'approche pour m'aider à ôter les manches. Ses gestes sont gentils et patients tandis que je commence à m'énerver de ma lenteur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici, Genesis ? Demandais-je alors que j'enfile mon haut à manches trois-quarts.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, ôtant mes longs cheveux - qui m'arrivent maintenant aux genoux – de mon collet.

- Pour la même raison que toi. Yioto faisait des expériences sur moi depuis des années, me gardant prisonnier. Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Il croit que je suis parti depuis longtemps.

- Yioto ?

- Le fils d'Hojo.

- Ho…Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en vas pas ?

- Je ne voulais pas partir en sachant qu'il y avait encore des humains prisonniers ici. J'ai appris les heures de « visite » de chacun de vous, et tu es la première que je délivre. Il faut que tu te lèves pour mettre ton pantalon.

Je lui obéis, me tenant à lui pour ne pas tomber. Rester en équilibre sur une jambe m'est très difficile, mais je réussis à mettre mon pantalon noir avant de tomber sur le roux. Il me retient par les bras, puis repousse quelques mèches de mon visage. Ses yeux bleu pâle fixent les miens. Ils sont très beaux, avec la mako qui y circule.

- Je viens avec toi.

Il secoue la tête en reculant.

- Pas question. Tu es trop faible.

- Je ne veux pas rester ici à rien faire en sachant que tu risques ta vie. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Tu m'as sauvée, à mon tour de t'aider.

Il réfléchit un moment et j'en profite pour attacher mon katana à ma taille.

- Très bien, mais si tu me ralentis, je te mets en sécurité et reviens te chercher plus tard.

J'hoche la tête.

- Regarde, je tiens debout.

Je fais quelques pas pour lui montrer que je vais mieux, ce qui est vrai, malgré mon étourdissement.

- C'est bien, mais seras-tu capable de te défendre si nous rencontrons un obstacle ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- J'en sais rien.

Il se retrouve soudain devant moi et, avant que je ne m'y attendre, me pousse. Heureusement, il y a un banc derrière moi, et je tombe dessus.

- C'était pour quoi ça ?

- Il faut que tut mettes tes bottes.

- T'étais pas obligée de me pousser pour ça.

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je vois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, mais il disparait bien vite alors qu'il va chercher les dites-bottes. Je les enfile rapidement et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, nous sortons de la pièce.

- Où est-ce que nous allons ?

- Chercher l'autre fille – Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

- Yuffie.

- Yuffie ? Ce nom me rappelle… N'est-elle pas la princesse de Wutai ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'empoigne et me pousse dans la porte la plus proche. C'est une toute petite armoire. Vu ma taille, je ne suis pas obligée de me pencher, mais Genesis est serré contre moi et je sens son souffle alors qu'il a le visage dans mes cheveux encore humides. Nous entendons des pas venir, puis s'éloigner avant de disparaitre. Le roux se dégage pour sortir, et son nez frôle presque le mien tellement nous sommes proches. Nous sortons et réussissons à nous rendre sans plus d'incident à une autre salle de laboratoire.

Yuffie flotte dans le tube à mako, son corps svelte relié à des multitudes de fils. Elle est endormie, ses yeux fermés. Par contre, je vois qu'elle souffre, ses traits sont crispés sous la douleur, même dans son sommeil. Les yeux viennent à me brûler devant cette vision, et je m'efforce de les chasser. Il ne faut pas que je m'écroule, pas tout de suite.

Appuyant sur quelques boutons, Genesis enclenche le mécanisme de drainage, puis l'ouverture de la porte. Yuffie tombe comme une masse par terre, sans bouger, Je me précipite malgré ma propre lourdeur sur elle pour lui ôter tous ces fils, ce qui prend du temps, même avec l'aide de Genesis. Encore une fois, ce dernier ôte son manteau pour la recouvrir. Comme elle est toujours inconsciente, il la prend dans ses bras, puis nous quittons rapidement la salle, ne voulant pas trop s'attarder.

Nous retournons dans la salle d'entrepôt pour l'habiller. Je cherche son nom dans la pile de feuilles quand j'entends un gémissement venant de la jeune femme. Je me retourne pour voir Genesis injecter quelque chose à Yuffie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je lui injecte un mélange de mako avec un produit qui va la réveiller.

Pourquoi ?

Il me jette un coup d'œil agacé.

- On ne peut pas la trainer comme un boulet.

C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Je regarde le roux retirer la seringue du bras de la brune et le mettre dans un bac à cet effet.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont créé un tel produit ?

- Regarde la feuille là-bas, c'est écrit dessus.

Je me rapproche du classeur qui contient toutes sortes de produits pharmaceutiques. Quelques seringues que Genesis à sorties gisent sur le dessus, ainsi qu'une feuille qui a été ôtée de la pile. Je la prends et commence à lire.

En effet, c'est bien un produit qui est sensé la réveiller. En fait, c'est « un puissant galvanisant qui permet une énergie maximale pendant quelques heures ». Ils s'en servent généralement pour tester les habiletés d'un cobaye.

Je repose la feuille, dégoutée. Ça ne fait que réveiller pendant plusieurs heures avant de plonger dans un coma réparateur. Il faut qu'on se soit échappés avant que Yuffie tombe dans le coma.

- Prends-en d'autre, nous pourrions en avoir besoin.

Sachant que c'est vrai, je lui obéis et mets quelques seringues dans une des poches latérales de mon pantalon. Ça prend quelques minutes avant que Yuffie ne se réveille. Ses yeux papillonnent un instant et elle semble désorientée.

- Où est-ce que je suis ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Tout va bien, Yuffie, on va te sortir de là.

Elle me regarde un moment et, lentement, reprend ses sens. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Genesis qui fixe sur elle un regard impassible.

- C'est Genesis, c'est lui qui m'a délivrée et qui va nous aider à sortir de là.

La brune se passe une main dans les cheveux.

- Je… Je me sens bizarre.

- Oui, c'est la mako. Je me sens pareil.

- Non, c'est autre chose…

Je jette un regard mauvais à l'autre roux qui n'affiche aucun sentiment de culpabilité.

- Il faut y aller maintenant, dit-il.

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et fronce les sourcils.

- Nous n'aurons pas le temps, il va falloir se séparer.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demande Yuffie.

- On va aller chercher Cloud et Vincent avant de s'en aller d'ici.

- Ho…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut se séparer ?

- Parce que ce sont deux assistants de Yioto qui s'occupent de Vincent, et ils vont faire leurs examens journaliers en même temps que Yioto les fait sur Cloud.

Je hoche la tête, me forçant à contrôler la haine qui tente de m'envahir. J'aide Yuffie à s'habiller, puis elle place elle-même son shiruken dans son dos. Il a été décidé que je vais chercher Cloud tandis que Yuffie va rester avec Genesis pour chercher Vincent. Le roux m'explique tout le trajet et il faut que je lui répète pour lui confirmer que je le connais par cœur. Il a un drôle de regard par contre lorsque nous nous quittons, comme s'il est réticent à me laisser partir.

- Tout va bien se passer.

Ma phrase fait écho dans ma tête, et je me rappelle que c'est la même que Cloud a prononcé, il y a plusieurs mois de ça.

Genesis hoche la tête et Yuffie me fait un mince sourire, puis ils quittent la pièce. La main posée sur mon fourreau, je sors à mon tour et commence à courir, mes bottes à semelle de caoutchouc ne faisant aucun bruit sur le sol. Gauche, gauche, droite, gauche, droite. On y est. Je ne rencontre aucune personne sur mon chemin, ce qui est surprenant. C'est tant mieux, toutefois, je ne vais pas commencer à me plaindre.

Je sors un poignard de ma poche et le glisse sous le panneau de code de la porte. Je fais le levier pour doucement le décoller le boitier, puis, après avoir identifié les fils, en coupe un. Automatiquement, la porte s'ouvre et je remets le panneau en place avant de pénétrer dans la salle de laboratoire. Elle contient les mêmes éléments que celle où j'étais, sauf que Cloud est allongé sur la table d'opération, aussi nu que je l'étais il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Je m'approche et vois qu'un fil est accroché à lui. Rapidement, je l'enlève, puis plus rien ne m'empêche de contempler son visage blêmi et son corps marqué. Je dégage les cheveux de ses yeux et sa peau est _si _froide. Ses yeux n'ont aucun mouvement, et il ne bouge pas, les bras allongés de chaque côté de lui. On dirait un mort…

Malgré moi, mes yeux brûlent et se remplissent de larmes, menaçant de couler. J'avance une main et lui caresse la joue, me reprenant avant de dire :

- Cloud, c'est moi.

Je me penche et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

- C'est Marianna. Il faut que tu te lèves.

Je fais de nombreuses tentatives, toutefois il ne se réveille pas. Je prends une grande inspiration. Il ne faut pas pleurer, Marie. Ne. Pas. Pleurer. Ho non ! Arrête de pleurer, ne craque pas tout de suite. Pas tout de suite. Plus tard, quand tout sera fini, tu pourras pleurer autant que tu veux, tu pourras panser tes plaies, mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, sois forte. _Pour Cloud_.

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je n'ai pas la force de l'emmener toute seule. Il me faut de l'aide. Je prends une seringue dans ma poche. Le liquide verdâtre semble me narguer, mais je n'en ai cure, mon désir de sauver Cloud est bien trop grand pour que je m'inquiète en ce moment de mon propre sort. Ma peau étant pâle, je n'ai pas besoin de garrot pour me trouver une veine, m'insérant l'aiguille dans l'avant-bras pour m'injecter le liquide.

Le produit agit rapidement, je sens une force nouvelle m'envahir, et je suis soudain plus alerte et attentive. C'est à ce moment que j'entends un bruit derrière moi.

Je ne me tourne pourtant pas, faisant comme si je ne l'aurais pas entendu. J'écoute pourtant, et je sais que la personne est proche de moi, marchant à pas mesuré pour ne pas que je l'entende. Je prends mon couteau dans ma botte et me retourne vivement pour me retrouver face à Yioto.

- Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici. Après tout, le premier réflexe d'un humain après s'avoir échappé, c'est d'aller chercher ses pairs. Pathétique…

- Tu sais que tu vas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il a un rire mauvais.

- Et toi tu sais que même si tu me tues, il va y avoir une autre personne pour me remplacer ?

Je lui fais un sourire mauvais.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Plus vite qu'il ne peut le distinguer, je fonce vers lui, faisant voler le calepin qu'il a dans les mains, et le prends par la gorge. De mon autre main, je le poignarde au cœur. Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous le coup, et je le lâche. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'écrase au sol, il commence à rire, d'un rire dément. Nom d'un chien, il est vraiment fou !

Je me recule lorsqu'il ôte le poignard de son torse et l'envoie valser.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facilement que tu vas réussir à me tuer. J'ai moi aussi quelques petites… habiletés.

Mon regard accroche quelque chose qui gît sur le sol.

- Ah ouais ?

Je relève les yeux ; trop tard : Je n'ai qu'un aperçu de la gueule du canon qui est pointé sur moi avant de décoller vers l'arrière, une balle me déchirant l'épaule. Je cris de douleur et sous l'impact de mon dos qui percute le mur. Je tombe sur le sol et me prends l'épaule pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie qui coule à flot. Je serre les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur et reporte mon attention sur Yioto. Il a repris son calepin et est en train de réinsérer le fil dans le bras de Cloud.

Je me force à ne plus penser à la douleur et m'aperçois que mon objet de convoitise qui m'a causé cette blessure est tout près. Lentement, je m'approche et finis par atteindre la seringue vide. Je dois maintenant utiliser mes deux mains… Serrant encore plus les dents, j'utilise mon bras blessé pour insérer un peu d'air dans la seringue. Un peu sera amplement suffisant. De l'oxygène à l'état pur qui est injecté dans les veines et qui atteint le cerveau tue instantanément.

Je me relève et vais vers Yioto qui ne s'aperçoit que trop tard de son erreur. Je lui rentre l'aiguille dans la jugulaire et envoie l'air dans l'artère. Je le pousse ensuite et il s'écroule sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux se révulsent et il ne bouge plus. Le fils d'Hojo est mort. Je m'en assure toutefois avant de fouiller ses poches en quête d'une matéria de soins. En ayant trouvé une, je l'utilise sur mon épaule et la douleur diminue grandement. Par contre, je sens que la balle est toujours logée dedans, ce qui est assez désagréable.

Je retourne près de Cloud, qui malgré les récentes activités, n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Prise d'une peur soudaine, j'essaye de trouver son pouls, et soupire de soulagement lorsque je le sens.

- Je vais te sortir de là, Cloud, soufflais-je.

Gentiment, je le redresse sur la froide table. Il est mou comme un chiffon. Je le fais ensuite pivoter pour que ses jambes pendent dans le vide. Mettant ses bras autour de mon cou, je le prends dans mes bras, ce qui me fait lâcher un gémissement de douleur venant de mon épaule. Autrement, je ne le trouve pas du tout lourd, malgré tous ses muscles. Sa tête vient se loger sur mon épaule, et quelques mèches de ses cheveux m'effleurent le cou et le menton. Je souris en contemplant sa bouille endormie. On va bientôt sortir d'ici.

Je retourne sans mauvaise rencontre à la salle d'entrepôt, où Genesis et Yuffie chargés de Vincent s'y trouvent.

- Tu as pris ton temps, dit Yuffie, mais le soulagement passant sur ses traits.

Devant le regard questionneur de Genesis, je dis :

- Yioto est mort, je l'ai tué.

La brune semble savoir qui c'est, parce qu'elle ferme les yeux et un sourire mauvais étire quelques instants son visage. Je dépose doucement Cloud sur le banc, puis me penche vers lui. J'approche une main de son visage, mais m'arrête lorsque je vois ses yeux bouger sous ses paupières. Je me reprends, pleine d'espoir de ne pas être obligée de lui injecter le liquide réveillant, et lui caresse la joue.

- Cloud, réveille-toi.

Un instant plus tard, ses paupières se lèvent et ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Je lui souris et il essaie de me répondre, mais ses lèvres sont trop sèches. Yuffie arrive à côté de nous et me tend les vêtements de Cloud. Je la remercie et mon regard accroche Vincent qui s'habille. Je ne l'ai même pas vu se réveiller… Je reporte mon attention sur Cloud qui me regarde toujours et je l'embrasse doucement sur la joue.

- Ça va ?

Il hoche la tête.

- Mieux.

Je l'aide à se redresser et il regarde les alentours, désorienté. Je désigne Genesis qui transporte l'épée de Cloud et la met proche de son propriétaire.

- Voici Genesis. C'est lui qui nous a délivré et qui va nous aider à sortir. Il faut que tu t'habilles maintenant.

Le blond jette un regard à son propre corps.

- Ho…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ris.

- Oui, ho.

- Arrête de rire de moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la brume dans la tête, alors laisse-moi le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

- Désolé, désolé.

Je l'aide à s'habiller, et il a déjà repris quelques couleurs lorsqu'il attache ses fourreaux.

- Il ne faut pas trop s'attarder, ils vont commencer à faire des recherches quand ils vont voir que vous vous êtes échappés, annonce Genesis.

Après avoir vérifié que nous n'avons rien oublié, nous partons. Je dois aider Cloud à marcher, mais il récupère très vite, et Vincent ne prend que très légèrement appui sur Yuffie. Le trajet me semble interminable, mais Genesis semble savoir où il nous conduit, alors nous le suivons en silence. À un croisement, il nous dit d'attendre, puis disparait quelques instants.

- Il me dit quelque chose… chuchote Cloud.

- À moi aussi, dit Yuffie.

- Oui, je crois qu'il te connaissait déjà avant, Yuff, dis-je.

Je resserre ma prise sur Cloud alors que ce dernier est songeur, fixant le vide.

- Où est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu ?...

- C'est bon, on peut y aller, annonce Genesis, revenant.

Il a une carte ensanglantée dans les mains, et je devine que le propriétaire n'est plus en vie. Nous continuons et, comme, nous sommes dans les sous-sols, montons jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où nous attend de la résistance. Pour la première fois, je vois Genesis dégainer son épée et l'utiliser contre les 5 SOLDATs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer quelques instants avant d'aller lui donner un coup de main, après que Cloud m'ait assurée que tout irait bien pour lui.

L'autre roux en a déjà mis 2 K.O, et j'en prends un par surprise avant que les deux restants ne se retournent contre moi. Je ne sais ce qu'ils voient dans mes yeux, mais ça les fait reculer. Je ne m'en formalise toutefois pas et nous les achevons rapidement, puis revenons vers les autres. Vincent regarde un moment Genesis, puis lance :

- Je suis content que tu sois de notre côté.

Genesis sourit et il parait encore plus beau pendant un court moment, puis je regarde Cloud qui se tourne en sentant mon regard et plus rien n'a d'importance, seulement lui et moi. Il me fait un sourire en coin et mon cœur commence à battre plus rapidement. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai le soudain désir d'aller l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Il doit ressentir mon besoin, car il s'éloigne du mur contre lequel il était adossé pour s'approcher de moi, une lueur au fond des yeux. Je m'approche aussi, mais au lieu de m'embrasser, il me caresse la joue de ma sa main chaude et réconfortante. Je ferme les yeux et gémit presque de bonheur lorsque ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Il doit se tenir à moi pour continuer à m'embrasser, et je souris en l'entourant de mes bras.

Un raclement de gorge nous arrête, et nous refreinons notre envie en voyant le regard des trois autres sur nous. Nous poursuivons donc pendant que je m'efforce d'oublier mon envie d'emmener Cloud dans le placard le plus proche pour me faire prendre par lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? J'ai comme des bouffées de chaleur, et le bras de Cloud passé sur mes épaules m'est électrifiant de sensations. Je m'aperçois aussi que Yuffie est dans la même situation, elle se mord la lèvre en lançant des regards lubriques à Vincent et même à Genesis. C'est le produit qu'on s'est injecté ! Mais… C'est dégueulasse de faire quelque chose pour réveiller les envies sexuelles ! À moins que ça soit un effet secondaire ?

Mes réflexions sont coupées lorsque nous atteignons enfin la porte de service qui est située dans les fins fonds d'une vielle cuisine inutilisée depuis des années. C'est incroyable tout de même qu'il n'y ait si peu de personnes qui ont essayé de nous arrêter. C'est en essayant d'ouvrir la porte qu'on comprend pourquoi. Genesis a beau zigouillé après jusqu'à presque y donner des coups de pieds, rien n'y fait. Alors, on décide d'être un peu plus bruyant et de simplement découper la porte. Vincent sort Cerberus et détruit les charnières tandis que Cloud s'acharne à découper le verrou d'acier qui relie la porte au mur.

N'ayant plus aucun soutien, la porte tombe dans un fracas assourdissant, brisant la dernière barrière qui nous sépare de la liberté. Nous avançons lentement vers la lumière, plus du tout habitués à la lumière naturelle après avoir passé ces derniers mois enfermés sous les lampes chimiques. Nous ne sommes plus dans le désert, mais sur le continent du Nord ! Eh bien, le paysage a bien changé… Je ne le contemple pas trop longtemps avant de suivre les autres, aidant toujours Cloud à marcher, mais il prend moins appui sur moi.

Il fait très froid dehors, et c'est en claquant des dents que nous finissons par trouver un camion de livraison. Genesis embarque souplement dedans et, quelques instants plus tard, le camion est en marche. Nous montons tous dedans à notre tour, prenant plus de temps que lui, et finalement, nous partons. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que nous nous relaxons enfin. Je soupire de soulagement, et Cloud rit à mon côté. Je tourne la tête vers lui et plante un baiser sonore sur sa joue, ce qui ne fait que redoubler son hilarité. Je fais de même pour Genesis, mais moins bruyamment, et il me sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

- Merci pour tout, Genesis. Tu nous as vraiment sauvés la vie.

- Ah, n'en rajoute pas, sourit-il encore, je ne sais que trop bien ce que ça fait d'être prisonnier d'un savant fou.

- Depuis combien de temps étais-tu là ?

- Um… Environ 8 ans je dirais.

- 8 ans ? Demande Vincent de derrière.

Je ne me suis pas aperçue que tout le monde écoutait notre conversation.

- Mais… c'est l'âge de Zack.

- Zack ? S'exclame Genesis, ayant soudain une once d'excitation dans la voix. Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Tu connais Zack ?

- Bien sûr, je l'ai même aidé à s'échapper.

- Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas suivi ?

- Yioto a réussi à me retrouver avant que je ne puisse sortir du bâtiment.

Il grimace au souvenir.

- Mais je savais qu'il saurait se débrouiller seul, alors je ne me suis pas trop inquiété pour lui.

- Si tu le connais, tu sais donc que ses cellules sont en dégénérescence en présence de mako ? Demande Yuffie.

- Oui… En fait, il a l'apparence d'un garçon de 8 ans, mais je crois qu'il n'a que 4 ans…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait s'échapper dans ce cas ? Tout le monde utilise partout un tant soit peu de mako, dis-je.

- Parce que je sais comment le guérir, réplique Genesis en me jetant un regard grave.

Tout le monde se tait, jubilant à la nouvelle. Zack va bientôt pouvoir être guéri. Vincent et Yuffie sont en train de chercher une radio ou quelque chose du genre pour appeler tandis que Cloud essaye de faire monter la température du radiateur. Je suis prise entre lui et Genesis, et je ne peux pas prétendre que j'ai froid. Leur chaleur irradie et je me pelotonne sur le siège et contre Cloud pour garder ma propre chaleur. Je suis enfin en sécurité ici, contre mon amour qui s'est mis à me caresser les cheveux. Je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux alors qu'il respire mon odeur, et le sommeil commence à s'emparer de moi.

- J'ai trouvé une radio! S'exclame soudain Vincent d'un ton victorieux, puis : Yuffie ?... Yuffie !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Cloud.

- Elle s'est évanouie !

- C'est seulement le produit qu'on s'est injectés, murmurais-je.

- Quoi ? Quel produit ?

- De la mako mélangé à de l'amphétamine et d'autres produits. Ça sert à activer l'activité cérébrale pendant quelques heures, explique le roux à mon côté.

- On a juste besoin de récupérer maintenant, dis-je en marmonnant, presque endormie.

Cloud me rejette la tête de sur son épaule et me secoue pour me réveiller, en vain.

- Non, Marie, ne t'endors pas !

J'utilise le reste de mes forces pour ouvrir les yeux et lui caresser la joue, souriant légèrement avant de refermer les paupières.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Prends soin de moi pendant ce temps.

Je sens qu'il me dit encore d'autre chose, sa voix me parvient difficilement à travers le brouillard qui a entouré ma tête. J'ai comme la désagréable sensation de tomber, et puis… le trou noir.

**--( Fin du chapitre )—**

Enfin, ils sont sortis de cette place de l'enfer ! Personnellement, je suis bien contente d'avoir écrit ce bout, je l'ai trouvé très dur, et je sais que je manque quelques fois de descriptions, et désolé à propos de ça. u__u

Autrement, je vous souhaite à tous un très beau Noël avec pleins de cadeaux et/ou de plaisir et de bonheur. ^^ Mangez pas trop de chocolat, parce que va falloir tout perdre ça après. XD (Vous pouvez vous fier sur ce que je dis U__U) Une bonne année aussi, je sens que ça va en être une bonne. 8D

Kisu, merii kurisumasu to akemashite omedetou gozaimasu yo (Bisou, Joyeux Noël et bonne année !) n__n


	7. Liberté !

Nouveau chapitre ! C'est l'avant-dernier en fait… Il contient un lemon, plus graphique que le premier que j'ai fait, alors vous êtes avertis. Est-ce que vous avez vu le nouveau trailer de Advent Children : Complete ? :O J'ai trop hâte !!

_L'espoir renforce les cœurs, raffermit la détermination._

**Chapitre 7****  
Liberté !  
**_**POV Cloud**_

Ça fait deux semaines qu'elle est là, dans un coma profond... Son état est stable, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elle. Je reste en tout temps avec elle, je ne suis pas capable de la quitter, pas après les mois de souffrance que nous avons vécue séparés. Les infirmières se sont habituées à ma présence, après avoir passé le stade où elles essayaient de me faire quitter son côté, et j'en suis venu à connaître leur nom. Celle de jour, Tina, est plus gentille que celle du soir, Renilda, qui essaye toujours à l'occasion de me jeter dehors.

Mais je ne porte pas vraiment mon attention sur elles, mes yeux ne quittent presque jamais Marianna. Je sens son pouls régulier dans sa main que je tiens, et elle fait souvent des rêves, ses yeux bougent sous ses pupilles. Comme je ne veux pas qu'on la touche, c'est moi qui la lave, à tous les 2 jours. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'on lui coupe les cheveux non plus, je sais qu'elle va sûrement vouloir les garder de cette longueur.

Pour l'instant, ils cascadent sur son corps, caché par la couverture rêche de l'hôpital, toujours aussi brillants. C'est moi qui mettais son revitalisant, et c'est le seul geste habituel que je fais lorsque je la lave. Je n'aime pas faire ça, j'ai toujours peur de lui faire mal parce que je ne sais pas encore contrôler ma force. Son corps semble si fragile dans mes bras, amaigri et couturé de nouvelles cicatrices. Les médecins l'ont examinée, ont soigné ses blessures physiques avec un grand professionnalisme, mais ils ne peuvent rien faire pour son esprit. Yuffie est dans le même état, et Vincent reste autant à son chevet que moi à celui de ma rousse.

Le médecin dit qu'elle peut se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, et je veux être avec elle lorsqu'elle va ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne va pas être déstabilisée longtemps, mais je tiens à lui expliquer l'état des choses moi-même.

Je ne peux toutefois m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elle. Et si elle mettait des mois à se réveiller ? Ou si elle changeait après tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle va surmonter le dégoût des blessures qu'a subies son corps. Son visage est immaculé, mais ses yeux autrefois verts ont pris un éclat bleuté à cause de la mako. Il y a des cicatrices qui ornent sa cicatrice et son dos, et ses bras sont encore marqués par les injections qu'elle a reçues.

Ce Genesis est étrange… Je sais qu'il me connait, à la façon dont il me regarde, et pourtant il ne veut rien me dire. Je crois que Zack le connaissait aussi, parce que c'est dans le flou de ses souvenirs que je vois son visage.

À tous les jours, Genesis vient rendre visite à Marianna à l'hôpital, s'asseyant quelques minutes à mes côtés, en silence. Depuis que nous nous sommes échappés, il est gardé sous contrôle des Turks, et pourtant il réussit à s'échapper à tous les jours. Enfin, je ne crois pas qu'il s'échappe réellement, quelqu'un doit l'accompagner, mais je ne quitte jamais Marianna pour m'en assurer.

Après avoir dévoilé comment Zack pouvait être guéri, on l'avait tout de suite amené à l'hôpital pour l'opérer. Je ne l'avais vu que quelques instants avant son opération, et il ne semblait pas très nerveux. Il devait être habitué à ce qu'on joue dans lui… Beurk, quelle expression dégoûtante.

Enfin, Genesis n'est pas le pire, dans toute cette histoire. Au moins, il ne me dérange pas pendant ses visites. Dans le cas de Tifa, c'est une toute autre histoire. Elle essaie toujours de m'ôter du chevet de Marianna, prétextant qu'elle peut me remplacer quelques heures, le temps que je dorme, et même mes regards incendiaires ne réussissent pas à la décourager. Elle croit qu'elle peut me laisser changer d'avis, mais elle peut toujours courir. Même Genesis ne peut pas la supporter quand elle est de cette humeur là.

Cela avait été bien drôle lorsqu'il l'avait pris par le bras pour la jeter en dehors de la pièce, puis verrouiller la porte. Il n'y avait eu aucun changement d'expression dans son visage, mais j'ai rapidement aperçu un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'est retourné.

**--(X.X.X.X.X.X.X)--**

Il y a un calendrier au-dessus du lit, qui me permet de rester quelque peu en lien avec la réalité. Nous sommes samedi, et ça fait 11 jours et 4 heures que ma belle est dans le coma. Je suis seul avec elle, Genesis vient de partir. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux, contemplant son visage si serein dans son sommeil. C'est silence dans la chambre, comme à l'habitude, et seul le bruit des machines qui surveillent Marianna le brise légèrement. C'est un bip régulier, un par seconde en fait, et j'y suis habitué depuis belle lurette, je ne l'entends même plus.

Les rayons du soleil font enflammer ses mèches rousses. Il y a des reflets oranges, rouges, jaunes et même roses. C'est très beau à regarder, surtout quand elle est dehors, au soleil. Ses yeux aussi s'illuminent, prenant plusieurs éclats et une profondeur sans fin. Haa, comme je souhaiterais revoir leur magnifique couleur, sans l'aide d'un médecin qui vérifiait la réaction de ses pupilles.

Je soupire sans m'en rendre compte, mon souffle effleurant son visage. Mon regard retourne à ses cheveux lorsque je perçois un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Mon cœur rate un battement. Elle a bougé !! Non, sa position est la même, ses yeux sont toujours fermés… Mais, sa bouche s'est entrouverte, très légèrement.

Dieux, elle a bougé les lèvres ! C'est pourtant le seul mouvement qu'elle a fait. Non ! Son cœur bat plus vite ! Je regarde le cardiogramme, et vois que son pouls est passé de 60 à 68, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé. L'espoir m'étreint, et mon cœur aussi se met à battre plus vite. Ho Dieux, ne me donnez pas de faux espoirs.

Je tapote légèrement la joue de Marianna, lui faisant bouger la tête. Elle ne bouge pas. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne, la pressant doucement.

- Marianna, tu m'entends ?

Aucune réaction.

- Si tu m'entends, serre-moi la main.

Au début, il ne se passe rien. Puis, il y a une faible, très faible pression sur ma main. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, je souris.

- Ho, ma chérie.

Je me penche et embrasse sa joue.

- Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux maintenant. Je sais que tu en es capable.

Je sais qu'elle m'a compris lorsqu'elle serre encore ma main, plus fort. De mon autre, je repousse ses cheveux de son front. Ses paupières ont un plissement, et puis ils papillonnent légèrement pour révéler ses orbes bleu-vert. Elle referme les yeux vivement, et je souris encore plus. Après un instant, ils se rouvrent et elle regarde la pièce, désorientée. Elle les fixe ensuite sur moi, et mon sourire se fait tendre alors que je resserre ma prise sur sa main.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Il était temps que tu te réveilles.

Elle cligne des yeux, et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Tu veux de l'eau ?

Elle acquiesce légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que je comprenne. Je verse de l'eau de la cruche posée sur sa table de nuit dans un verre, puis me penche vers elle pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Il va falloir que tu te redresses un peu.

Je commence à l'aider, mais un gémissement m'arrête. Ses traits sont crispés sous la douleur, et je la repose doucement.

- Désolé.

Je me mords la lèvre un instant, puis la solution s'impose. Je prends le verre et prends un peu d'eau dans ma bouche, ne l'avalant cependant pas. Je me penche vers elle et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Après un instant, elle entrouvre les lèvres, comprenant ma technique, et l'eau glisse dans sa bouche. Elle avale goulument, et je fais le même procédé plusieurs fois de suite.

- Merci, croasse-t-elle, la voix faible et rauque.

- De rien, souris-je doucement.

- Combien de temps… est-ce que j'ai dormi ?

- Un peu moins de deux semaines. 11 jours, pour être exact.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Ho. Et est-ce que Yuffie va bien ?

- Elle est dans le coma aussi.

Elle hoche la tête. Le médecin arrive soudain, et Marianna se laisse auscupter sans mot dire, malgré la frayeur qu'elle a eu en voyant sa blouse blanche.

- Eh bien, je n'ai rien à dire, vous êtes en parfaite santé, Marianna. Nous avons filtré le surplus de mako de votre corps, comme pour Cloud, Vincent et Yuffie, mais malheureusement, il en restera toujours en vous.

- Qu'est-il arrivé de Zack ?

Le médecin sourit.

- Il va très bien. Il a sorti de l'hôpital il y a plus d'une semaine, et nous avons réussi à maitriser la maladie dégénérative de ses cellules.

Marianna sourit malgré ses lèvres gercées.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

Le médecin reste encore quelques minutes avec nous, puis nous laisse seuls. Je vois que Marianna est déjà mieux, sa voix est plus claire et son visage a déjà repris des couleurs. Elle reporte son attention sur moi, ses yeux plongeant dans les miens. En fait, je m'aperçois qu'ils sont encore plus beaux qu'avant, si possible. Les ridules bleus font un très beau contraste avec le vert. Toutefois, j'y vois apparaître une lueur de tristesse alors qu'elle tend une main pour caresser doucement les cernes sous mes yeux.

- Tu as veillé sur moi pendant tout le temps ?

- Oui.

- Ho… Tu n'aurais pas dû, Cloud, toi aussi tu dois récupérer.

Je secoue la tête.

- Non, jamais je n'aurais pu me reposer en sachant que tu es loin de moi.

Je me penche vers elle.

- Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi, ma belle. Plus jamais.

Elle me regarde, et ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues.

- Ho, Cloud…

Elle réussit à m'entourer le cou de ses bras tremblants et me plaque brusquement contre elle. Elle me relâche immédiatement.

- Désolée, je maitrîse pas ma force, dit-elle, au bord des larmes.

Je lui souris doucement et me lève de ma chaise pour me coucher à son côté. Je serre son corps frêle contre moi, et elle niche sa tête dans mon cou. Je respire l'odeur de ses cheveux alors que mes mains caressent son dos.

- Ça va aller ma chérie, murmurais-je.

Je sens ses larmes couler dans mon cou avant qu'un hoquet secoue son corps.

- J'ai…j'ai cru qu'on ne se reverrait jamais.

Elle sanglote contre moi, tremblements incontrôlables, et je ferme les yeux en lui soufflant des mots de réconfort.

- C'est fini maintenant, ma belle. On s'en est sortis, grâce à toi. On est en sécurité, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Ses mains se crispent contre mon t-shirt.

- J'ai cru devenir folle.

Elle renifle, et je la serre encore plus contre moi, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle se vide le cœur pendant un moment encore, et je reste silencieux, parce que je sais que ça a été beaucoup plus dur pour elle que pour moi.

- Où est Genesis ? Demande-t-elle soudain, se reprenant en reniflant à nouveau.

- Il est gardé par les turks.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un clône.

- Un clône ?

- Oui, du vrai Genesis. Hojo en aurait fait plusieurs copies avant de mourir.

- Mais… Gen n'est pas méchant.

- C'est justement pourquoi ils le gardent « captif ». Il est venu te voir à tous les jours.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'il a quelque chose pour toi…

Je l'entends doucement rire, et mon cœur bat plus vite à ce son.

- Je crois aussi, à la façon dont il me regardait parfois. Dommage que je sois déjà prise…

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ris. Elle recommence déjà à faire des blagues idiotes.

- Je vois que ça va mieux.

Elle recule la tête et la hoche. De mon pouce, j'essuie les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

- Je voudrais savoir quelque chose, soufflais-je doucement.

- Oui ?

- Les autres n'ont pas voulu me le dire… Est-ce que c'est toi qui a tué Yioto ?

Elle baisse les yeux.

- Ho… Oui. Il m'a tiré dans le bras, d'ailleurs.

Elle se mord la lèvre.

- Ce-ce n'était pas la première fois que je tuais, mais… je déteste toujours autant ça, même si c'était une personne aussi mauvaise que lui.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front.

- Je sais. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait par contre, même si j'aurais voulu que ce se ne soit pas toi qui ait à le faire.

Elle fait un triste sourire, le regard toujours baissé. Je glisse deux doigts sous son menton pour lui redresser la tête, et j'attends qu'elle me regarde pour rapprocher nos têtes. Je capture ses lèvres entre les miennes avec toute la tendresse et l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Le doux baiser devient plus profond lorsqu'elle commence à répondre et que nos frustrations sexuelles commencent à faire surface.

Elle gémit doucement contre moi, ses mains s'enfouissant dans mes cheveux. Ma bouche se fait plus pressante, plus fougueuse, et elle n'arrange rien lorsqu'elle se frotte sensuellement à moi. Je grogne et la renverse dans le lit, prenant place sur elle. Elle glapit soudain de douleur, et je me recule.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu me tires les cheveux…

- Désolé, je me pousse.

- Non, non.

Elle m'entoure de ses bras et je laisse échapper un léger rire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, faisant attention à ne pas tirer ses cheveux.

- C'est vrai qu'ils ont poussé…

- Oui. Ça te fait bien je trouve.

Elle sourit.

- Ils vont être encore plus long à laver aussi…

Je souris à mon tour, et malgré ses protestations, m'enlève de sur elle.

- Je crois que tu devrais te reposer encore un peu.

- Mais je viens de dormir pendant deux semaines !

Je dégage son visage de ses cheveux.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je vais aller voir Vincent en attendant, lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- Um… Très bien. Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

Je l'embrasse tendrement, profitant une dernière fois de ses lèvres. J'hésite un instant à la laisser seule, et elle finit par me pousser en appuyant sur mon torse.

- Allez, vas-y, je ne vais pas partir.

Je l'observe un instant avant de dire :

- Je vais être là à ton réveil.

**--(X.X.X.X.X.X.X)--**

**POV Marianna**

Je suis étendue sur quelque chose de douillet, de très confortable, quelque chose qu'il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas connu : Un matelas. Malgré la couverture rèche qui me pique la peau, je suis au paradis. Je me retourne sur le côté, gémissant de bien-être, lorsque j'entends un son très doux.

J'entends le rire de Cloud proche de moi, et j'ouvre lentement les yeux. Il est là, son regard trop bleu me fixant tendrement, sa main s'avançant pour caresser ma joue. Je souris paresseusement.

- Bonjour, murmurais-je.

- Bonsoir, tu veux dire.

- Ho… Il est quelle heure ?

- Um… 11h23 du soir.

Je me frotte les yeux et me redresse lentement dans le lit, prenant une position assise.

- Toi, tu as dormi ?

- Un peu. Le médecin est venu tout à l'heure. Il a dit que tu pourrais sortir demain.

- Vraiment ? Souriais-je.

- Oui, et j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle. Peu après que tu te sois réveillée, Yuffie aussi a repris conscience.

- Mais c'est génial !

Cloud sourit, et je sentis mon cœur chavirer. Comme c'était bon de le revoir, ce magnifique sourire.

- En effet, Vincent n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser lorsque je suis allé les voir.

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

- Est-ce que je peux aller les voir moi aussi ?

- Non. Tu te reposes jusqu'à demain.

Je fais une moue.

- C'est pas juste. Je vais avoir des trous dans les fesses, à force de rester coucher.

- T'en fais pas, je me suis occupé de te changer de position.

Il sourit toujours, amusé.

- Par contre, tu as une visite. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a su en passant…

Je me tourne et vois Genesis assis sur une chaise plus loin. Il se lève et s'approche de moi en me voyant le regarder. Il va de l'autre bord du lit que Cloud occupe et s'agenouille à côté, posant ses bras sur les couvertures. Ses yeux bleus brillent d'une étrange façon.

- Salut, dis-je.

- Salut.

Ça fait bizarre d'avoir une conversation normale avec lui, il n'est pas du genre à dire des banalités.

- Cloud m'a dit que tu étais venu me voir à tous les jours ?

- Oui.

- Mais comment tu fais, surveillé par les turks ?

- Rude et Reno attendent dehors.

- Ho.

Nous restons un instant silencieux, puis il dit :

- Une fois qu'ils vont me lâcher, je vais partir d'ici avec Zack.

- Où est-ce que tu vas aller ?

- Je n'ai pas encore d'endroit fixe, mais je voudrais aller voir Banora, pour voir qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue. C'est ma ville natale.

Je hoche la tête.

- Et quand est-ce que tu crois qu'il va te libérer, Shinra ?

- Dans une semaine ou deux.

- Ho… Alors, tu ne seras plus dans le coin ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais sûrement revenir de temps en temps.

- D'accord. Zack va être dans de bonnes mains, je le sens. Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

- Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs lui qui voulait venir avec moi. Il ne veut pas être un fardeau pour Tifa, il sait qu'elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour elle. Il a maintenant le physique d'une personne de 14 ans.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise.

- Dieux, à ce point ? Mais combien de mois avons-nous resté captifs ?

- Quatre mois, répond doucement Cloud.

Je me prends la tête à deux mains, puis relève les yeux vers Genesis.

- Au moins, sa dégénérescence est finie.

Je vois les coins des lèvres du roux se relever légèrement.

- Oui. Tout va bien.

Je lui souris, puis il se relève.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Vous devez avoir une tonne de choses à vous dire.

Il quitte d'un pas gracieux et léger la pièce, nous laissant seul.

- Alors, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé après que je me sois évanouie.

- Eh bien… On a roulé jusqu'à la ville la plus proche et sécuritaire, soit Icicle Inn, et puis on a appelé les renforts qui sont arrivés en hélico. Ils nous ont conduits à Edge en troisième vitesse et nous ont hospitalisés. Je n'ai toutefois pas voulu te quitter, et ils ont installé un lit à côté du tien. J'ai pu y sortir il y seulement une semaine, mais je n'ai jamais quitté ton côté. J'ai su pour Zack par les visites de Tifa. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas essayé de me faire quitter ton côté, mais tu me connais… C'est pas mal tout, je crois…

- C'est un résumé bref mais précis.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi parce que j'ai resté avec toi jour et nuit.

Je lui souris doucement, et tends une main pour prendre la sienne qui git sur les couvertures.

- Je te remercie pour ça d'ailleurs, mon chéri.

Il répond à mon sourire, resserrant la prise de nos mains jointes.

**--(X.X.X.X.X.X.X)--**

Le lendemain – ou plutôt plus tard cette journée-là -, je pus enfin me m'être debout. Heureusement que Cloud m'aide, sinon j'aurais tombé nombre de fois. J'avais les jambes en compotes, après tout ce temps passé coucher. Je marche quelques minutes avant de n'avoir plus besoin du support de Cloud. Je vais voir Yuffie, et elle va très bien, et Vincent ne la lâche pas d'une semelle – façon de parler vu qu'elle ne peut pas se lever de son lit. Elle ne peut pas sortir avant demain elle, la pauvre.

Tifa vient nous chercher pour nous ramener à notre appartement. Elle me saute presque dessus lorsqu'elle arrive, criant « Tu es enfin réveillée !! » qui me déchirent presque les tympans. Son étreinte doit être très forte, mais je ne la ressens presque pas, ce qui me prouve encore une fois combien ma force a changé. Je lui tapote gentiment le dos, et ses poumons se vident d'air sous la force de mes coups.

- Désolée, désolée.

Après avoir repris sa respiration, elle secoue la tête.

- Non, j'aurais dû le savoir.

Elle prend ensuite une de mes mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts.

- Tu as les cheveux tellement longs… Tu me fais penser à…

- Séphiroth ? Demandais-je de but en blanc.

Cloud se tend à mon côté, et je glisse une main dans la sienne.

- Eh bien, moi je les aime comme ça quand même, et je ne vais sûrement pas les laisser tout le temps détacher, je m'assois trop souvent dessus.

Elle rit.

- C'est vrai que c'est un inconvénient. Bon, allons-y.

Tifa s'est occupée de notre appart' pendant notre absence, heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon il y aurait eu une avalanche de poussière. Même les quelques plantes ont été arrosées. Nous remercions Tifa, puis elle s'en va après avoir vérifié que nous ne manquerions pas de nourriture. Je m'étire en poussant un gémissement de bien-être, puis lâche un cri de surprise en sentant Cloud me prendre dans ses bras et me faire tournoyer dans les airs. Je ris, et j'entends aussi son rire, douce musique à mon oreille. Il me repose et je me tourne vers lui.

Un sourire trône toujours sur ses lèvres pleines, et il appuie une main sur ma nuque en se penchant pour sceller nos bouches ensemble. Il supporte ma tête alors que nos langues s'entremêlent pour un long, fiévreux baiser.

Mes sens décuplés me font sentir ce que je n'ai jamais senti avant. La douce texture des lèvres de Cloud, le chatouillement de ses mèches contre mon front et mes joues, la caresse de la pulpe de ses doigts dans mes cheveux… Tout ça est nouveau pour moi, en même temps que j'en désire déjà beaucoup plus. Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour… J'entoure sa taille de mes bras, me serrant contre lui, et son autre main se calle entre mes reins, me faisant frissonner.

Nous restons là, en plein milieu du couloir, à nous embrasser et à nous caresser. Je ne veux tout de même pas faire l'amour à la va-vite, pas lorsque ça fait si longtemps.

- Allez, on va aller prendre une douche, soufflais-je après l'avoir repoussé à regret.

Il comprend ma demande silencieuse et hoche la tête, m'emmenant à la salle de bains.

- C'est toi qui s'occupais de moi pendant que j'étais dans le coma, non ?

- Oui, c'est moi qui t'ais lavée, mais… je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé ça. J'avais peur de te faire mal.

Je grimace.

- Je te comprends, je ne maitrise pas moi-même encore ma force.

Je commence à me déshabiller, laissant mon linge sur le comptoir, et m'observe dans le miroir. Il y a des cicatrices sur mon torse, mais elles commencent à disparaître grâce aux produits que le médecin et les infirmières m'ont appliqués. Il faut que j'en mette moi-même pendant les deux prochaines semaines, et après, il n'y aura plus de cicatrices. Je fais comme ils disent, mais en fait… Je ne sais pas si je veux réellement qu'elles disparaissent. Elles sont, d'une certaine manière, une partie de ma vie, elles témoignent de ce que j'ai vécu.

Cloud aussi doit en mettre, et la moitié des marques sont disparues déjà. J'étais habituée de le voir avec ses cicatrices, mais il m'a dit qu'il préférait de plus les avoir, que ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Il vient de finir de se déshabiller, d'ailleurs, et je m'émerveille encore une fois de l'agissement du produit. Il est encore plus beau à observer qu'avant, si possible. Je le rejoins sous la douche et gémis presque sous la caresse de l'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps. Je lève les bras pour les nouer autour de la taille de Cloud et je m'appuis contre lui, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de la relaxation. Il me caresse le dos doucement, la joue appuyée sur ma tête, et nous restons comme ça pendant un bon moment. Je sens mes longs cheveux coller à mon corps, se gorgeant d'eau. Cloud se redresse pour prendre quelque chose et j'entends distinctement le clappement d'un couvert de shampoing. Je me recule quelque peu et plaque mes cheveux vers l'arrière pour lui donner plus de facilité.

Il commence à étendre le shampoing à senteur de citron dedans, puis masse doucement mon cuir chevelu. Haa, il est tellement doué. Je me laisse faire un court moment, puis prends à mon tour une quantité de son shampoing pour laver ses cheveux blonds. Il soupire de contentement et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à son expression. Il rit à son tour.

- Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça.

Je souris et l'embrasse doucement avant de le ramener sous le jet pour le rincer, ainsi que moi-même. Il me met ensuite du revitalisant, et c'est très long, parce que mes cheveux arrêtent maintenant à mes genoux. Une chance que je suis petite… Par contre, Cloud prend son travail à cœur, il n'émet aucune protestation en appliquant le produit, il en profite même pour déposer des baisers un peu partout sur moi.

Après nous avoir rincés et séchés, je file pour enfiler des vêtements parce qu'il fait froid dans l'appartement. Nous sommes en plein mois d'octobre, et il commence à faire froid dehors. Cloud a mis en marche le chauffage, mais il prend du temps à réchauffer les pièces. Je farfouille en frissonnant dans notre penderie pour trouver quelque chose de chaud à enfiler lorsque le blond arrive derrière moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il est en simple serviette, comme moi, mais ne semble pas affecté par la température ambiante.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? On se les gèle ici.

- Non, je trouve pas.

- Comment tu fais toi ?

- Eh bien, je te regarde, et j'ai chaud, très chaud.

À ces mots, une certaine chaleur se répand dans mon ventre, très distinctive, et je souris avant de me retourner dans ses bras. Sans plus mot de plus, je l'embrasse, entourant son cou de mes bras. Notre baiser est passionné, annonceur d'une longue suite d'autres. Ses grandes mains défont ma serviette et elle tombe par terre, me mettant nue devant lui. Je me serre contre lui et sens quelque chose de dur contre mon ventre, à travers le mince tissus qui nous sépare.

**--(X.X.X.X.X.X.X)—**

**POV Cloud**

Ses délicieuses lèvres rougies par nos baisers s'entrouvrent pour laisser échapper un gémissement, premier d'une longue série, alors que je m'efforce de faire rougir son cou en le léchant et l'embrassant. Quelques instants plus tôt, je l'ai poussée sur le lit et elle s'est laissée faire, sachant la suite. Elle a retiré ma serviette depuis, et nous sommes tous les deux nus. Je m'efforce toutefois de ne pas me frotter à elle, pour faire durer le plaisir, mais elle peut être très excitante quand elle le veut.

Mes mains circulent sur ses flancs et ses hanches, et j'adore la douceur satinée de sa peau. Je descends mon chemin de baisers sur ses clavicules, puis sur sa poitrine qui se soulève en une rapide respiration. Je m'occupe de ses seins un long moment, jusqu'à entendre un gémissement plus pressant que les autres, ce lui que j'Attendais. Je glisse une main entre ses cuisses et m'assure qu'elle est prête. Elle capture mes lèvres, et je sens son excitation.

- Je te veux en moi.

Je l'embrasse à mon tour et elle noue ses longues jambes autour de ma taille, me rapprochant de son antre chaud. Je lâche un grognement, mon sexe pressé contre le sien. Entrer en elle me fait presque jouir, sa chaleur et son étroitesse me faisant presque perdre la tête. De plus, elle a un spasme, ce qui finit presque de m'achever. Je reste immobile, l'embrassant tendrement. Après quelques instants, je commence à me mouvoir. Je fais de lents va-et-vient pour commencer, mais les hanches de la rousse commencent à bouger. Je gémis.

- Arrête, je vais jouir.

- C'est le but.

Elle met ses douces mains sur mes fesses et passe les doigts dessus, envoyant un frisson traverser mon échine. Elle m'empêche de bouger en me serrant contre elle, et j'éclate de rire, mais mon rire se transforme en gémissement lorsqu'elle fait quelque chose qui la fait vibrer autour de moi. Elle le refait plusieurs fois, et j'atteins l'orgasme. Ce dernier est long, électrisant, étreint par Marianna qui traîne doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je deviens mou sur elle, mes bras ne me supportant plus. Je reprends mon souffle, en même temps que je glisse une main entre ses cuisses. Elle gémit sous mes doigts, et peu après, je reprends mes mouvements en elle.

Nous faisons l'amour 3 fois, puis mangeons, morts de faim après tant de sport. Après, nous écoutons la télévision, ce qui finit par une séance de baisers fiévreux et enflammés. Notre appétit sexuel n'est repût que très tard dans la nuit, et nous nous écroulons l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Marianna posée sur ma poitrine.

- Je crois qu'on s'est rattrapés, souffle-t-elle.

Je ris, l'entourant de mon bras.

- Il reste encore une partie de la nuit pour dormir, et ça ne sera pas de refus.

Je dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux, et vois qu'elle a déjà fermé les yeux, au bord du sommeil. Je la serre contre moi, la rejoignant lentement au pas de Morphée.

**--(Fin du Chapitre)--**

Il reste seulement un chapitre, l'épilogue. On va enfin savoir les intentions de Genesis et revoir Zackouchinet. n__n

Reviews !! *__*


	8. La paix

Épilogue ! ... :/ Enfin bon, je dois avouer que je commence à me lasser de ce couple. XD C'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais il y a tellement de possibilités que c'est dur de rester fixer sur un.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier. ^^

**--(X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X)--**

_Aucune paix n'est éternelle. Mais toute la journée qui prolonge la paix est une bénédiction acquise  
- Kaj Munk_

**Chapitre 8  
****La paix  
**_**POV Marianna**_

Un oiseau gazouille au loin, chantant le matin. Le vent souffle dans les arbres tandis que les feuilles s'agitent. J'entends tout ça, installée dans mon cocon de chaleur, alors même que mes yeux sont fermés ainsi que la fenêtre.

Je ne bouge pas, appréciant à sa juste valeur cet instant de douce paix. Je suis bien comme ça, encore dans la brume du sommeil. Je sens sur ma nuque la régulière respiration de Cloud qui me tient prisonnière dans ses bras. Une prisonnière consentante.

Je me cale contre son torse musclé, sa prise se resserre sur moi. Il se réveille, je le sais au changement de son souffle. Je l'entends déglutir en pressant sa tête dans mes cheveux, inspirant lentement. Sa paume ne bouge pas sur mon bras, mais ses doigts caressent doucement ma peau.

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres enflées par le sommeil et je tends mon bras valide pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il dépose un léger baiser sur mon poignet et je pivote ma tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Ses yeux encore à moitié fermés laissent passer une lueur azuré et il me fait un sourire groggy.

Il approche ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrasse. Je souris à mon tour et il m'embrasse à nouveau, toujours chastement. Il dépose ensuite un baiser sur ma joue, et je retourne ma tête pour qu'il fasse de même sur ma nuque. Il s'exécute et je frissonne lorsqu'il passe sa langue sur un point très sensible de ma peau, proche de ma colonne vertébrale. Il recommence, me poussant à me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il connait toutes mes faiblesses et en profite bien, non que je ne puisse me plaindre.

Il continue ainsi pendant de longues minutes, puis il renfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux, ce que je sais qu'il adore faire. Je traine la pulpe de mes doigts sur son bras avant de presser ma main sur la sienne et de caresser sa peau avec mon pouce. Son torse musclé est chaud contre mon dos, et malgré que nous sommes en novembre, j'ai repoussé les couvertures pendant la nuit parce que j'avais trop chaud. Clous est un vrai radiateur humain.

Après un moment, je me retourne dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Je la sens s'étirer lorsqu'il sourit, et je le serre contre moi en soupirant d'aise. Nous entendons soudain un vacarme dans la cuisine. Je ris.

- Je crois que Zack est levé, dis-je, la joue appuyée contre son épaule.  
- Oui… Nous aussi, il faudrait.  
- Il faut que tu me libères pour ça.

Il marmonne un vague son affirmatif, et ses mains passent une dernière fois dans mon dos avant qu'il ne me relâche. Je me lève et m'étire, baillant, puis commence à choisir mes vêtements pour la journée. Je choisis un jean noir avec un pull vert. Je m'habille rapidement pour aller rejoindre Zack. En passant, je chatouille le pied qui dépasse du lit.

- Allez, lève-toi.

Il grogne et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Je souris et sors de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que Zack a fait, mais il y a de la farine sur le plancher lorsque j'entre dans la cuisine. Il est en train de surveiller quelque chose dans le poêlon qui est sur le feu, et je vois qu'il prépare des crêpes. Il se tourne à mon arrivée, sa bouille pubère me souriant.

- Bonjour.  
- Salut. C'est un champ de bataille ici.  
- Je sais, je vais nettoyer après.

Je m'approche de lui.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
- Ah, ça serait gentil.

Ses yeux violets ne sont pas teintés de mako alors qu'ils brillent de joie quand il prend une bouchée de crêpe, après les avoir faites et avoir tout nettoyé.

- Ça sent bon, provient une voix de derrière moi.  
- Tiens, tiens, on a décidé de se lever, dis-je avant de continuer à manger.

Cloud s'assied à côté de moi.

- C'est toi Zack qui a fait ça ?  
- Oui, sourit le jeune adolescent.  
- Ahh, c'est pour ça le vacarme ce matin.  
- Oui… J'ai échappé le pot de farine.

Je ris et nous mangeons, et sans nous en rendre compte, nous le couvons tous les deux du regard. Aujourd'hui, il s'en va avec Genesis.

**--(X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X)--**  
**POV Cloud**

Genesis a été libéré quelques jours plus tôt, et il a tenu à passer quelques jours seuls avant de partir avec Zack. Je le comprends, s'occuper d'un enfant de cet âge n'est pas facile, surtout lorsqu'on en a jamais eu avant. Il est venu quelques fois nous voir, d'ailleurs. En fait, plutôt Marianna que moi, mais bon, encore une fois, je le comprends. Je ne suis toutefois pas jaloux, je sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas comme lui il l'aime. J'espère qu'il va trouver quelqu'un qui va l'aimer comme il est, parce que malgré tout ce qu'il a subi, il n'est pas méchant.

Je sais reconnaître une mauvaise personne des lieux à la ronde, mais il n'y a aucune mauvaise intention venant de lui. Il se contente de dévorer des yeux la rousse lorsqu'il croit que personne ne le remarque. C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique. Sa beauté semble profiter autant qu'elle de la vie. Ça fait plus de 2 ans que je la connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi de bonne humeur, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Après notre emprisonnement, elle m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait promettre de toujours veiller sur elle.

- Je préférais me tuer que de revivre ça, Cloud…

C'était un soir et elle était couchée sur moi, à moitié endormie, quand elle a soudain dit ça, et mon cœur s'est tellement serré à l'entente de sa voix faible…

**--(X.X.X.X.X.X.X)--**

Marianna chante doucement en se coiffant alors que je me rase à côté d'elle.

- Genesis va arriver à 2h.  
- Je sais.  
- Zack va me manquer.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Ça parait pas, mais on finit par s'attacher à ces petites bêtes-là.

Je roule des yeux et lui jette un coup d'œil en me rinçant le visage. Elle a remonté ses cheveux en un beau chignon qui lui dégage la nuque et est en train de s'attacher le devant. Elle ne porte qu'un soutien-gorge vert alléchant.

Quand je lui ai demandée pourquoi elle restait comme ça pour se coiffer, elle m'a dit que c'était pour ne pas avoir de cheveux sur ses vêtements, mais moi je dis que c'est pour me torturer. Elle me montre son ventre plat et la naissance de ses seins, mais je ne peux pas y toucher, parce que nous n'avons jamais le temps quand nous nous préparons. Ahh, vraiment, elle veut ma mort.

- C'est un nouveau soutien-gorge ?  
- Oui. Il te plait ?

Je l'observe un moment avant de dire :

- Je l'adore.

Elle me sourit avant de mettre minutieusement son pull vert, attentive à ne pas défaire sa coiffure. J'enfile ma chemise avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux. J'entends Maria rire.

- Tu l'as mal mise.

Je me tourne vers elle et elle arrange mon collet, déboutonnant ensuite un bouton. Elle lisse ensuite ma chemise.

- Voilà. T'es prêt !

Elle a le menton levé vers moi, et j'en profite pour l'embrasser. Je la lâche, mais elle murmure « Un autre » avant de presser nos lèvres ensemble. Je ne peux pas glisser ma main dans ses cheveux, mais je passe légèrement le bout de mes doigts sur sa nuque pour la faire frissonner. Elle s'échappe de moi en se frottant la nuque. Je ris devant son expression.

- Je déteste quand tu me chatouilles, dit-elle.

Je ne réponds pas, continuant à rire de son expression.

- C'est pas drôle.  
- Oui, ça l'est.  
- Humps.

La sonnerie se fait soudain entendre.

- Ça doit être Genesis.

On entend les pas rapides de Zack dans le couloir, puis la porte qui s'ouvre.

- Salut Gen !  
- Bonjour, Zack.

Nous sortons de la chambre et allons accueillir le roux. Les yeux de ce dernier en voyant Marianna, et illui sourit. Je suis toujours aussi surpris du fait qu'il m'apprécie aussi. J'aurais cru que vu qu'il est amoureux de Marie, il m'aurait ignoré, mais non. C'est sûr qu'il porte plus attention èa la rousse, mais c'est compréhensible, avec son puu vert qui met en valeur ses belles formes. Elle va le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire sous sa soudaine tension. C'est la premièere fois qu'elle l'étreinte. C'est vrai qu'avoir ses seins contre moi me fait toujours quelque chose au cœur.

- Tu veux une bière ? Demandais-je.

Il hoche la tête et nous allons dans la cuisine. Je sors trois bières et les décapsule.

**--(X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X)--**

**POV Genesis**

Je remercie Cloud alors qu'il me tend une bière. Zack est retourné dans le salon, et si je me concentre, je peux entendre distinctement la télévision en marche. Je sens la chaleur de Marianna alors qu'elle me frôle pour s'asseoir avec Cloud de l'autre côté de la table. À les voir assis l'un à côté de l'autre, je peux dire qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Leur essence semble doucement se caresser l'une l'autre. À chaque fois que je regarde Marianna, je me rappelle toujours de la première fois que je l'ai vu. Ou plutôt, le verbe contempler serait de meilleur usage.

Malgré la situation, je l'ai trouvée divinement belle. Ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle comme un halo flamboyant, ils entourait son corps nu sans vraiment le toucher, et sa peau était pure et laiteuse contre la mako verte et sale. Elle semblait dormir, mais je sentais en elle couler une douleur et une rage terribles.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je sais que j'ai eu très mal lorsque je l'ai vue embrasser Cloud. Par contre, je n'ai rien dit, son amour pour lui irradie de tous ses pores. De plus, ses sentiments sont réciproques, j'ai appris à connaître Cloud pendant le coma de Marianna. En plus d'être séduisant, il a de nombreuses qualités, et il a eu le titre de sauveur du monde trois fois déjà. Je ne peux pas dire que ce n'est rien.

- À quelle heure est-ce que tu pars ? Demande Marianna, me sortant de mes pensées.  
- À 3h.  
- Dans 20 minutes ?  
- Oui, je prends l'autobus pour Junon.  
- Et après ?  
- Je vais prendre le bateau pour Costa Del Sol et m'acheter une auto là-bas.  
- Et tu as assez d'argent ?  
- Oui, mon compte est resté ouvert, et j'ai continué à recevoir des intérêts, alors on peut dire que je suis riche.  
- Tu es prêt, à ce que je vois.

Je souris, amusé par le fait qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Elle est très empathique.

- Tout va bien se passer pour Zack et moi, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle me fait un sourire gêné, tandis que Cloud parait amusé.

- Elle a souvent tendance à s'inquiéter pour rien.  
- Vous devriez être contents, ça veut dire que je tiens à vous.

Elle prend une gorgée de sa bière, puis se lèche les lèvres pour y ôter la boisson, et je dois détourner le regard. Elle ne se rend pas compte combien elle est désirable… J'entends soudain des pas se rapprocher pour s'arrêter devant la porte d'entrée. Justement, la sonnerie se fait entendre, et la rousse se lève pour aller ouvrir. Je sais que c'est Tifa avec Reno et une autre personne, mais je ne la reconnais pas. Sa voix est légère et douce alors qu'elle salue Marianna, et c'est un son mélodieux à mon oreille.

Je me lève pour aller voir avec Cloud, et il accueille les invités tandis que je reste là, à les regarder sans bouger. Ou plutôt, je la fixe, _elle._ Sa présence m'enveloppe complètement et son odeur m'embaume de l'intérieur alors même que je suis à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Elle est petite, plus encore que Marianna, mais me semble beaucoup, beaucoup plus grande en ce moment. Je n'ai pas vu son visage encore, mais je sais qu'il va m'apparaitre magnifique, grandiose.

- Genesis, laisse-moi te présenter Shelke, dit Cloud.

Elle se tourne enfin vers moi et m'aperçois. Ses yeux bleus, comme les miens, s'agrandissent légèrement, et ses traits très beaux se tendent de surprise. Je lui souris doucement et m'approche d'elle, elle qui reste immobile, ce qui était ma réaction de tout à l'heure. Je lui prends la main et elle me fait du bien, chaude et petite.

- Enchanté.

Elle a un sourire hésitant, puis me serre la main.

- Pareillement. Est-ce que nous nous connaissons ?  
- Non, mais j'aimerais beaucoup.

Ses lèvres s'étirent un peu plus.

- Moi aussi.

En allant au salon, elle me demande :

- Est-ce que toi aussi, tu as ressenti…  
- Oui, et je crois que cela veut dire quelque chose, ne crois-tu pas ?

**--(X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X)--**

**POV Marianna**

- Shelke voulait absolument venir, elle se morfondait toute seule au bar.  
- Oui, depuis que Vincent prend moins de temps pour elle, elle cherche toujours à nous déranger, yo.

Je ris, voyant où il voulait en venir, tandis que Tifa lui donne un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le salon et vois Genesis et Shelke en pleine discussion. Je ne sais pas s'il regarde l'heure, mais il va bientôt devoir partir.

- Alors, ça va donc bien au Septième Ciel ? Demande Cloud, à mon côté.

Sa main est liée à la mienne sous la table, et je la caresse du bout de doigts de mon autre, installées sur ma cuisse.

- Oui, aucune attaque ces derniers temps.

Je roule des yeux.

- C'est être un peu pessimiste, non ?  
- Ouais.

Reno rit, puis sort son paquet de cigarettes, nous regardant.

- Je peux ?

Je dis « oui » en même temps que Cloud répond « non ». Nous nous regardons et je hausse les sourcils.

- Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas ?  
- J'aime pas la fumée.

Son ton m'alarme, et je m'aperçois rapidement qu'il n'aime pas ça à cause de l'incendie de Nibelheim. Je me tourne vers le roux et vois qu'il a aussi compris. Il range son paquet alors que je resserre ma prise sur la main du blond. Zack arrive dans la cuisine, le pouce rouge d'avoir trop joué à la console. Ses maigres bagages, les vêtements qu'on lui a achetés au cours des dernières semaines attendent proche de la porte. Il s'assied à côté de moi et met ses bras sur la table.

- Tu as décidé de venir nous voir ? Demande Tifa en souriant.  
- Je voulais finir mon niveau avant.  
- Ah oui ? M'intéressais-je. Tu es rendu où ?  
- Après le premier boss, quand il faut s'enfuir.  
- C'est dur, ce bout-là.  
- Ouais, mais je crois que je pourrai pas le faire aujourd'hui.  
- Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire ?  
- Bon, les voilà repartis, soupire Cloud.  
- Quoi ? C'est bon, ce jeu…  
- Ouais, ouais.

Il n'est pas autant accro aux jeux que moi je le suis, même s'il peut parfois me regarder jouer en posant des questions. Je l'ai même fait jouer une fois, mais il n'a pas aimé, préférant ses vraies armes. Il y a un court silence, puis nous parlons de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes. Genesis et Shelke sortent soudain du salon, et le regard des deux est étrange, empli d'un calme serein.

- Il faut qu'on parte, Zack.

L'interpellé hoche la tête et avant que je ne m'y attende, il m'étreint. Je l'entoure d'un bras après un instant d'hésitation et le serre à mon tour. Il se recule ensuite, souriant.

- Merci de vous avoir occupés de moi.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, amusée de ses remerciements.

- C'est pas comme si j'aurais pu te laisser tout seul après que je t'ai trouvé.

Il va embrasser Cloud ensuite, faisant fi qu'il est sensé commencer sa crise d'adolescence, puis Tifa.

- Tifa, je crois que je n'aurai plus besoin de ta bonté pour m'héberger, dit soudain Shelke.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je… Je viens de décider de partir avec Genesis et Zack.  
- Mais, tu viens de le rencontrer.  
- Justement, sourit Shelke en jetant un coup d'œil au roux, je veux apprendre à le connaître. De toute façon, je ne te servais à rien, Tifa, et je vous dérangeais dans… ce que vous faisiez.

Reno a un rire.

- Comment avais-tu l'intention de te rendre à l'arrêt de bus, Genesis ?  
- J'allais 'emprunter une auto', pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je peux bien vous y conduire, je crois que ces deux-là méritent une soirée seuls, yo, répondit le Turk en nous désignant. Tu es de mon avis, Tif' ?

Celle-ci hoche la tête. Je regarde Cloud alors qu'il me coule un regard en même temps, et je souris avant de me lever. Je vais serrer la plus petite rousse, lui souhaitant bon voyage, avant de me tourner vers Genesis. Il vient de serrer la main de Cloud et me fait aussi face.

Une ombre passe sur son visage et il me tend la main, mais pour la deuxième fois, je l'entoure de mes bras et le serre fort contre moi, l'obligeant à se pencher pour être à ma hauteur. On est un peu à l'écart des autres, et il semble tendu contre moi. Il ne fait rien pour m'éteindre à son tour, mais ça ne me fait rien, passant mes mains sur son dos.

- Prends soin de Zack et de Shelke, mais surtout de toi-même.  
- Je sais me débrouiller.  
- Je n'en ai aucun doute, mais sait-on jamais. Promets-moi que tu vas faire attention.  
- … Promis.

Je souris et veux m'éloigner, mais c'est à ce moment qu'il m'entoure de ses longs bras, posant son menton sur ma tête.

- Juste un peu, murmure-t-il.

Les autres discutent entre eux, ne nous faisant pas attention.

- Marianna… T'avais-je dit que je trouvais très beau ton prénom ?

Je ris.

- Non, mais merci. Le tien aussi, je l'aime beaucoup. C'est peu commun.

Son odeur, d'une flagrance inconnue et sucrée, m'emplit le nez parce que j'ai le front contre son torse, mais sa poigne est très confortable. Il me lâche toutefois, ne voulant pas qu'on nous regarde, et il me fait un de ses rares sourires.

- Toi aussi, fais attention à toi. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te délivrer à nouveau d'un scientifique fou.

Je roule des yeux, en même temps qu'un poids me tombe sur le cœur. Je réponds tout de même à son sourire et me lève sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il me regarde un instant avec e faire de même pour moi, puis nous nous éloignons. Cloud et moi disons encore des au-revoir avant de se retrouver seuls, le silence se faisant dans l'appartement, puis dans le couloir de notre bâtiment. Je soupire et tourne la tête vers Cloud. Il me sourit et me prend par la main pour me reconduire à la cuisine.

Sans un mot, il sort le pot de crème glacée au chocolat et le met devant moi en sortant deux cuillères. Il s'installe à la table, face à moi, et me tends un ustensile. Je la prends et ouvre le pot. C'est mon parfum préféré, et je plonge donc la cuillère avec allégresse dedans. Miam !

- Tu te rends compte que ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'on n'a pas été seuls ?  
- Je sais, on n'a pas pu profiter de notre appartement.  
- Il faudrait d'ailleurs finir de déballer les boites.

Je fais une moue.

- Ouais, ça fait un moment déjà qu'on est sensés le faire.

À nouveau, je prends une cuillerée de crème glacée et mets la cuillère dans ma bouche, fermant les yeux un instant pour mieux savourer. C'est fou comme ça peut être bon, de la crème glacée. Je rouvre les yeux pour voir le blond qui me regarde fixement. Je me lèche rapidement les lèvres avant de demander.

- Quoi ?

Il sourit simplement et me fait signe de me pencher vers lui. On dirait bien que je me suis sale, mais non, il me présente sa cuillère chargée de crème glacée, et j'ouvre la bouche pour l'accepter. Avant que je ne puisse l'avaler, ses lèvres sont contre les miennes, et sa langue caresse la mienne pour venir chercher la substance sucrée.

J'entends la cuillère tomber sur la table, mais j'en fais fi alors que je grimpe dessus pour me rapprocher du blond dans notre baiser. Il m'attrape par la taille et me fais glisser vers lui en se levant de sa chaise. J'entoure son cou de mes bras, et notre baiser devient plus profond, enflammé. Je finis assise sur le bord de la table, Cloud installé entre mes jambes.

Ses grandes mains chaudes caressent ma peau sous mon pull, et restent là lorsqu'il se recule, les lèvres rougies. Ses yeux céruléens sont tendres et non dénués de désir, et il presse sa main chaude contre ma joue, déposant en même temps un baiser sur mon front avant d'appuyer le sien contre, fermant les yeux. Je garde mes mains dans sa chevelure et commence à la caresser doucement, fermant à mon tour les yeux. Je sens du soulagement émaner de lui, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cloud ? Finis-je par demander en me reculant.

À son air, je connais la réponse sans qu'il ait eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

- C'est à propos de Genesis, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Je viens de réaliser que si tu étais partie avec lui, je n'aurais pas su quoi faire.

Je le regarde un instant, coquée, puis éclate de rire. Je le serre contre moi, sans que mon hilarité cesse. Je ne veux pas le vexer, mais je n'y peux rien tellement la situation est absurde. Il ne se dégage pas, mais est tendu comme une barre.

- Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qu'il y a de comique dans ce que je viens de dire.  
- C'est toi qui me fais rire. Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour rien.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa mâchoire crispée.

- Penses-tu réellement que je pourrais te laisser, Cloud ? Soufflais-je. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça. J'en conviens que Génésis est séduisant et gentil, mais il n'est pas toi. Je te trouve bien plus beau que lui, si tu veux savoir. Et j'aime ta personnalité.

Ses bras m'entourent et il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux.

- Tu peux répéter ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Les trois mots.

Je souris légèrement avant de tourner la tête et d'appuyer mes lèvres sur sa douce joue, puis de murmurer :

- Je t'aime.

Je ferme les yeux pour mieux contrôler mon sentiment. Je finis toutefois par les rouvrir, et c'est à ce moment qu'il tourne à son tour la tête, plongeant ses yeux azur dans les miens. Ils sont emplis d'un mélange de sentiments chaleureux, allant de l'amour à la joie en passant par quelque chose que je ne peux déchiffrer.

- Merci.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour être si gentille avec moi et me remonter le moral.  
- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, mon chéri.

Un léger sourire se peint sur ses lèvres pleines.

- Non, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Il est tellement proche de moi que nos lèvres se touchent presque lorsqu'il chuchote :

- Si tu savais comme moi aussi je t'aime.

Il m'embrasse doucement, puis m'emprisonne plus fermement dans ses bras. Il me tient comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, puis dit, changeant complètement de sujet :

- Je trouve quand même bizarre le fait que Zack ne soit pas venu, j'aurais cru qu'il aurait voulu voir son mini-jumeau de près…

**--(X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X)--**

_**Dans la Rivière de Vie…**_

Zack regarde Cloud et Marianna tendrement enlacés, puis sourit à Aérith.

- Ne les dérangeons pas.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Surgit une voix derrière eux.

Aérith se retourne.

- Sephiroth !

**--( Fin )--**

Je vous laisse sur votre faim, hein ? C'est que je suis méchante. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Sephiroth aime espionner son meilleur ennemi et il est en vie… Et son commentaire de la fin… Ça laisse réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça laisse aussi présager qu'il pourrait y avoir une suite. Peut-être, peut-être pas, qui sait ?


End file.
